Gefangener der Dunkelheit
by Kassie auf Deutsch
Summary: Wenn der junge Prinz Legolas als Bote in ein benachbartes Königreich gesandt wird, wird ihm bald Verrat zum Verhängnis. Von einem bösen Herrscher grausam versklavt, kämpft Legolas um sein Leben. Wird die Wahrheit aufgedeckt werden, bevor es zu spät i
1. Flucht und Gefangennahme

Gefangener der Dunkelheit

Rated: R

Disclaimer:

Mittelerde und alle bekannten Charaktere wie Legolas, Thranduil und so weiter sind ausschließlich Eigentum JRR Tolkiens. Alle anderen gehören mir (obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich Anspruch auf manche der anderen erheben will, die Blödmänner … =D). Ich habe keine ofizielle Erlaubnis, diese Charaktere oder Orte zu benutzen, aber ich werde auch nicht dafür bezahlt, also ist das ok.

Zeitrahmen:

Irgendwann am Anfang des Dritten Zeitalters. Legolas ist ungefähr 100 Jahre alt (was für einen Elben noch jung ist. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie das mit Elben und wie sie altern funktioniert, aber für mich ist er ungefähr zwischen 16 und 19 nach Stadart der Menschen).

Zusammenfassung:

Wenn der junge Prinz Legolas als ein Bote in ein benachtbartes Königreich gesandt wird, stehen die Dinge bald nicht mehr nur schlecht, sondern entsetzlich, wenn Verrat sein hässliches Gesicht zeigt. Es gehen gefährliche und tödliche Dinge vor in dem anscheinend unschuldigen Reich Dorolyns und es ist an Legolas und einem geheimnisvollen Fremden, die Dinge zu klären, bevor ein Übel noch düsterer als sie es sich überhaupt vorstellen können, auf ein ahnungsloses Land losgelassen wird.

****WARNUNG!!!****

Diese Story enthält Taten der Gewalt, Folter und ein Fall von angedeuteter Vergewaltigung. Nichts wird in einer anschaulischen Art beschrieben, aber wenn die Vorstellung davon euch irgendwie stört, LEST BITTE NICHT DIESE STORY!

  
Anmerkung:

Diese Story spielt am Anfang des Dritten Zeitalters, nicht viele hundert Jahre nach dem Letzten Bündnis der Menschen und Elben. In dieser Zeit war das Silvan Reich Düsterwalds noch als Grünwald der Große bekannt, weil die schleichende Dunkelheit Saurons, als Hexenmeister getarnt, noch nicht ihre verdorbene Hand nach dieser Gegend ausgestreckt hat.

Weil man sich bei Grünwald/Düsterwald am besten an seinen späteren Namen erinnern wird, den er am Ende des Dritten Zeitalters und in der Zeit des großen Ringkrieges hatte, wird er künftig als Düsterwald bezeichnet werden, selbst wenn zu der Zeit, in der diese Story spielt, er immer noch als Grünwald der Große bekannt gewesen wäre.

Anmerkung des Übersetzers:

Einige Begriffe sind vom englischen Original übernommen worden (z.B. Rivendell, Greanleaf usw), weil sie – zumindest meiner Meinung nach – den Charakter der Story besser erhalten. Ich hoffe, in der Übersetzung den erstaunlichen Schreibstil der beiden Autorinnen bewahrt haben zu können und ich nehme die Schuld für alle Übersetzugsfehler auf mich.

  


**_Flucht und Gefangennahme_**

****

„Komm heraus, komm heraus, wo auch immer du bist …", sagte der große, stämmige Mann spöttisch, als würde er eine streunende Katze rufen, die eine Tracht Prügel verdiente. Er war düster und hatte dunkles Haar, das er nach hinten gebunden und unter einem stabilen Helm versteckt hatte. In seiner Faust umklammerte er ein langes, dickes Breitschwert, das so viel wog wie ein kleines Kind. An seinen Fersen lief misstrauisch ein großer schwarzer Hund mit Zähnen ähnlich denen eines Wargs.

Der blonde Elb, der sich im Baum darüber versteckte, war das genaue Gegenteil des erbarmungslosen Mannes, der ihn jagte. Schlank und flink wie er war, kauerte er geduckt auf dem Ast, auf dem er saß, völlig bewegungslos abgesehen vom Hauch einerder schwachen Briese, die durch seine langen, goldenen Haare strich.

Legolas rümpfte angewidert die Nase und verzog das Gesicht angesichts der Dummheit des Mannes, während er ihm misstrauisch beim hin und her gehen beobachtete. _Erwartete_ er wirklich, dass der Elb einfach herauskommen und sagen würde: _„Hier bin ich! Oh bitte, willst du mich nicht töten?"_?

„Zeig dich besser, Junge, oder es wird schlimmer für dich, wenn ich meine Hände um deinen dürren, schmollenden Hals lege!", fluchte der Mann, als die wenige Geduld, die ihm noch geblieben war, schnell schwand.

Die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann, der nicht mehr als 50 Jahre alt sein konnte, Legolas einen Jungen nannte, war pure Ironie. Obwohl es für Elben fast wahr zutreffend sein koönnte, da der junge Prinz gerade erst einhundert Jahre alt war, aber er war er immer noch zweimal so alt wie sein Möchtegern-Fänger. Legolas fügte innerlich einen weiteren Punkt auf seiner Liste der Anzeichen für die geringe Intelligenz des Mannes hinzu, obwohl er annahm, dass es einer der gewöhnlichsten Fehler war, die Unwissende machen konnten.

Legolas hielt vollkommen still. Er machte sich keine Sorgen über diesen Mann, aber über die Anzahl der Männer und Hunde überall, die den Wald nach ihm durchsuchten, schon. Vielleicht war es noch schwerer, die Hunde zu umgehen, deren natürliche Geruchs- und Instinktfähigkeiten sie schwerer an der Nase herumzuführen ließen als ihre weniger empfindlichen Herren.

Der junge Prinz hatte, als ein Bote seines Vaters Thranduil, des Elbenkönigs von Düsterwald, geschickt, auf eine Botschaft von König Melèch, des Regenten der Menschen aus Dorolyn, geantwortet. Dorolyn lag weit im Nordwesten des Düsterwalds, mindestens zehn Tagesreisen entfernt. Die Botschaft von König Melèch hatte von einer ungewissen Drohung gesprochen, die auf ihre beiden Königreiche zuschlich und hatte nach dem Kommen eines Gesandten verlangt, der einen neutralen Ort für ein Treffen der zwei Reiche finden sollte, um dort über die Neuigkeiten dieser unbekannten Gefahr zu besprechen.

Obwohl ein gewisses Misstrauen zwischen den beiden Königreichen stand, hatten die Elben keinen Grund gehabt, den Menschen aus Dorolyn zu misstrauen, die ihre Verbündeten im letzen großen Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Elben gewesen waren, nur wenige hundert Jahre zuvor. Deshalb hatte König Thranduil ohne große Bedenken seinen Sohn gesandtendet, um sich an seiner statt sich um diese Aufgabe zu kümmern.

Doch als Legolas und seine beiden Gefährten in den Hallen des Menschenkönigs ankamen, war es ein verräterisches Willkommen, das sie begrüßte.

Die Elben, die mit Legolas gereist waren, waren jetzt tot und das Herz des Prinzen trauerte um sie, erschüttert vom bitteren Ende der unsterblichen Leben. Er hatte kaum mit seinem eigenen Leben flüchten können. Stundenlang war er nun gezwungen gewesen, eine Art Katz -und- Maus- Spiel mit den Soldaten aus Dorolyn zu spielen. Sie hatten bereits viele Männer an seine schnellen Pfeile verloren, aber jetzt war der Köcher des Elben leer und er war dazu gezwungen, seinen Bogen gegen eines seiner langen, weißen Messer einzutauschen. Elben hatten die Gabe, nicht gesehen zu werden, wenn sie es nicht wollten, aber mit der steigenden Anzahl derjenigen, die nach ihm suchten, wurde es immer und immer schwerer, versteckt zu bleiben. und eEine gelungene Flucht schien eine immer geringere Möglichkeit Wahrscheinlichkeit zu seinwerden.

Der Mann unter Legolas war Dagred, Kapitän von König Melèchs Wache. Als er schließlich weiter ging, blieb der Elb für ein paar weitere Momente still, bevor er sich leichtfüßig zu Boden fallen ließ und einmal mehr die Flucht ergriff. Er musste hier herauskommen. Er musste zurück zu seinen Leuten und über die verräterische BedDrohung berichten, die König Melèch geworden war.

Legolas' schnelle Beine bewegten sich mit lebensnotwendiger Geschwindigkeit, vom Wissen angetrieben, dass der Feind, der ihn verfolgte, nicht nur seinen eigenen Tod im Sinn hatte, sondern auch den kaltblütigen Mord seines Vaters. Selbst der Gedanke daran war zu dunkel und schrecklich, ihn überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, aber er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war, er hatte es mit seinen eigenen Ohren gehört. Es war dieses Wissen gewesen, das Melèch ihm um jeden Preis hatte vorenthalten wollen, das die ganze Situation überhaupt zu seinem Verhängnis hatte werden lassen.

Plötzlich begann ein Hund laut zu heulen und wenige Momente später zischte ein Pfeil am Kopf des Elben vorbei. Legolas duckte sich und schwenkte nach links. Das Gekläffe des Hundes war schnell zu einem Chor angewachsen, als andere Tiere die Spur aufnahmen.

„Da drüben! Haltet ihn auf!", erhob sich eine Stimme und Legolas zwang seine Beine, schneller zu rennen. Er bevorzugte Flucht dem Kampf, wenn die Mächte so überwältigend gegen ihn standen.

Drei Männer kamen hinter den Bäumen vor ihm zum Vorschein, ihre Schwerter gezogen. Legolas griff nach dem dicken Ast über seinem Kopf, schwang nach oben und trat einem der Männer in die Brust, was ihn zurück in seinen Gefährten warf. Legolas landete sicher wie eine Katze, das Messer blitzte in seiner Hand, als er sich drehte und dem Angriff des Mannes auswich, sein langes Haar flog um ihn, als er sich erneut drehte und zustach.

Ein Paar bösartige, knurrende Hunde kläfften an seinen Fersen und Legolas musste ihnen ebenfalls ausweichen. Ein Mannll fiel zu Boden, tot, und ein anderer wich zurück, seinen Arm umklammernd. Einer der Hunde sprang, in der Absicht, seiner messerscharfen Zähne in Legolas' Arm zu senken. Der Elb bewegte sein Handgelenk ruckartig im letzten Moment und erwischte das knurrende Tier mit der Spitze seiner Klinge, sodass der Schwung der Kreatur ihr eigenes Verderben wurde. In diesem Moment kamen zehn weitere Soldaten an und schnell standen die Dinge noch schlechter.

Legolas wusste, dass er so viele nicht lange alleine bekämpfen konnte. Langsam zurückweichend, suchte er nur eine Chance, sich aus dem Gefecht zu lösen und zu flüchten. Die erste Gelegenheit ergreifend, die sich ihm auftat, klemmte der junge Prinz sein Messer zwischen die Zähne und schwang sich in den Baum, der ihm am nächsten war. Er rannte über einen Ast über seinen Angreifern, sprang zum nächsten Baum, und zum nächsten, sich mit fast katzenhafter Anmut und Gewandtheit bewegend.

Kapitän Dagred, der wieder aufgetaucht war, stieß furchtbare Flüche aus, als er und seine Männer die Verfolgung aufnahmen. „Lasst uns dieses Eichhörnchen runterholen, Männer!", brüllte er. „Aber schießt nicht, um ihn zu töten, König Melèch will diesen Unruhestifter lebendig!"

Legolas bewegte sich flink durch die Bäume, mit mehr Können als ein Affe schwingend und springend und leichtfüßig über Äste rennend, die nicht dazu fähig sein sollten, sein Gewicht zu tragen. Seine Balance war exzellent und irgendwie schaffte er es auch, die meisten der pfeifenden Pfeile zu vermeiden, die in seine Richtung zielten … die meisten, aber nicht alle.

Ein summender Pfeil kam zu nahe und verfehlte nur kapp den rechten Arm des Elben. Stattdessen zerriss er den Ärmel seiner langen grünen Tunika und schnitt eine schmerzhafte Wunde in die Haut der Seite seines Oberarms. Für einen Moment schwankte Legolas' Balance, als der Schmerz und die Plötzlichkeit der Wunde ihn zum Stolpern brachten. Seine Füße rutschten auf dem dünnen Ast aus, er stürzte, aber fing sich noch rechtzeitig, um in den nächsten Baum zu springen. Sein Herz pochte.

Er versuchte, seine Verfolger abzuhängen, aber als mehr Soldaten aus der gegenüberliegenden Richtung ankamen, musste der Elb seine Richtung abrupt ändern und die Chance, sie zu verlieren, begann, gefährlich zu schwinden.

Ein lautes, schrilles Krächzen und ein Flattern ebenholzdunkler Flügel war die einzige Warnung, die Legolas hatte, bevor ein großer Jagdfalke auf ihn niederstieß. Der große, gefährliche Vogel war von den Männern aus Dorolyn als Sport und Jagdtier aufgezogen worden und Legolas war gerade seine Beute geworden.

Der große Vogel stieß herab, sein Schnabel zustechend und seine scharfen Krallen ausgefahren. Legolas hatte gerade genug Zeit, seine Arme über seine Augen zu werfen, um sie vor den hackenden Stößen des Vogels zu schützen, aber die dreigezackten Krallen des Tieres erwischten sein Gesicht und schnitten drei schmerzhafte aber nicht tiefe Kratzer in seine Wange. Die Plötzlichkeit seines Angriffs und das Gewicht des Körpers, der gegen ihn schlug, ließen Legolas schwanken und brachten ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Der Falke flatterte wild um den Kopf des Elben, auf ihn einhackend und nach ihm krallend, während er ihn mit seinen kräftigen Flügeln schlug.

Legolas schlug schnell nach dem Vogel, seine Arme oben haltend, um Kopf und Gesicht vor dem Angriff zu schützen. Es war ungewöhnlich schwer, sich gegen den Falken zu verteidigen, als er der sich mit wütender Flinkheit und Anmut bewegte und , umherflatterte und die unsichere Position des Elben half ihm selbst kein bisschen. Legolas verlor seinen Halt und stürzte vom Ast, er fing sich noch im letzten Moment und schaffte es, größtenteils auf seien Füßen und in der Hocke zu landen.

Sofort waren drei Hunde über ihm. Einer fing packte Legolas' Unterarm mit seinen Zähnen und versuchte, ihn zu Boden zu zerren. Er schaffte es, ihn zurückzuwerfen und der Hund wurde nur von den stabilen, schwarzen Armschützern, die den jungen Bogenschützen von seinem Handgelenk bis zu seinen Ellenbogen schützten, daran gehindert, die Zähne in dessen Fleisch zu senken. Legolas fand sich auf seinem Rücken auf dem Boden wieder, mit den drei Tieren ringend, die ihre Zähne in seinen Hals schlagen wollten. Anscheinend verstanden die drei Hunde weder, noch kümmerten sich darum, dass ihre menschlichen Herren den Elb lebendig haben wollten. Der Falke folgte Legolas nach unten und brachte noch mehr Verwirrung in den schon verzweifelten Kampf.

Legolas rollte auf seine Hände und Knie und sprang schnell auf seine Füße, schüttelte die Hunde ab, nur, um in sechs weitere Soldaten zu laufen. Schnell zurückzuckend, wirbelte der Dolch des Elben in seiner Hand, seine blauen Augen blitzten vor Missachtung, selbst, als er begann, Angst zu spüren, die sich wie ein kalter Knoten in ihm festsetzte. Sein Arm und seine Wange bluteten jetzt und diese Auseinandersetzung wurde aussichtslos, aber er war fest entschlossen, nicht ohne einen Kampf unterzugehen.

Vier Männer und drei Hunde waren tot, aber es kamen einfach immer mehr und mit zwei Falken, die jetzt um ihn kreisten und auf ihn niederstießen, war es Legolas nicht möglich, sich wieder auf die Baumwipfel zurückzuziehen. Der junge Elb ermüdete. Er wusste, dass seine Gegner ihn absichtlich nach hinten zu drängen versuchten, ihn dorthin zu bewegen, wo sie ihn haben wollten, aber er konnte wenig dagegen tun.

Plötzlich fiel ein schweres Netz über den Kopf des Prinzen, entweder von der Seite auf ihn geworfen, oder von oben fallen gelassen, Legolas wusste es nicht. Das Gewicht der Schlingen warf ihn auf die Knie, aber seine scharfe Elbenklinge wurde schnell mit den dicken Seilen fertig und er schnitt sich mit blitzschnellen Reflexen los, nur, um von einem weiteren Netz umschlungen zu werden, und von noch einem. Er versuchte, sich zu ducken, versuchte, auszuweichen, aber die schweren Seile lasteten auf ihm, schlangen sich um seine Fußgelenke und verlangsamten seine Bewegungen. Einer der Hunde sprang auf seinen Rücken, stieß den Elben nach vorne und verwickelte ihn noch weiter im Geflecht, das ihn umgab. Ein weiteres Netz wurde geworfen, bis Legolas unter so vielen Schichten gefangen war, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte.

Der Hund war mit Legolas gefangen, aber er schien es kaum zu bemerken. Knurrend versuchte er, nach dem Elb zu schnappen, wobei er es schaffte, sie beide noch schlimmer zu verwickeln als sie es schon waren. Als Legolas versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln, verhedderten  sich seine Arme und verfingen sich in dem schweren Gewebe; es war, als würde man versuchen, durch Schlamm zu schwimmen. In einem verwickelten Haufen auf dem Boden stand das Tier auf Legolas' Brust, es schnappte und knurrte ihn durch die Netzschichten, die sie trennten, an. Auf seinem Rücken liegend rang Legolas mit dem Hund und den schweren Schlingen gleichzeitig.

Der Hund wurde losgeschnitten und von dem Elb weggezogen und Legolas, immer noch gefangen, fühlte, wie kalter Stahl von mehreren Schwertspitzen bei ihm auf Hals, Brust und Bauch zur Ruhe kam. Die, die ihn hatten fangen wollen, strapazierten ihr Glück mit ihm nicht weiter.

Dagred stellte einen Fuß auf das schlanke Handgelenk des Elben, zwang damit Legolas' Finger, sich zu öffnen und trat das Messer aus seiner Hand. Der Elbenprinz war so in den Netzen verfangen, mit denen er eingefangen worden war, dass sie sie am Ende zerschneiden mussten, um ihn frei zu bekommen.

Sobald er draußen war, wurden Legolas' Hände sofort hinter ihm zusammengebunden, die Seile schmerzhaft festgezogen. Ein dickes Lederband mit scharfen Stacheln, die die Innenseite umkreisten, wurde um seinen Hals befestigt, gerade eng genug, sodass die spitzen Stacheln leicht in das Fleisch seines Halses und Nackens stachen, ohne die Haut zu durchbohren.

Dagred starrte den Elb finster an, als er den bösartigen Gegenstand festschnallte; seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Boshaftigkeit und Verärgerung über die lange Jagd, die Legolas ihnen geliefert hatte.

„Wir benutzen diese Halsbänder für ungehorsame Hunde", knurrte er höhnisch. „Mach uns irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten und du wirst herausfinden, warum." Dagred zog einmal schnell an dem Halsband, nur, um den Elben wissen zu lassen, was er meinte.

Legolas konnte nicht anders, als vor Schmerzen zusammenzuzucken, als die scharfen Stacheln in sein Fleisch schnitten, sobald Dagred an dem grausamen Band zerrte.

Eine Seillänge wurde durch eine Schlaufe an der Vorderseite des Halsbandes gefädelt und formte somit eine sichere Leine, an der sie den jungen Elb halten konnten.

„Also dann, wir gehen wieder zurück. König Melèch will dich sehen", sagte Dagred zu Legolas und zog einmal kurz, rücksichtslos und völlig unnötig am Seil in seiner Hand, um den Elb anzutreiben.

Legolas' Augen waren kalt und hart wie Stahl. Falls diese Männer in seinem Gesicht Angst sehen wollten, würden sie enttäuscht sein. Er würde es in seinem Herzen fühlen können, aber er würde ihnen die Befriedigung, es zu sehen, nie geben.

Die Männer schienen sich daran zu erfreuen, an dem höllischen Band zu ziehen, ob Legolas ihnen gehorchte oder nicht, und als sie den Palast wieder erreichten, fing der Hals des Elbenprinzen an, von dieser Misshandlung zu bluten.

Legolas wurde vor König Melèch wie ein Tier an einer Kette gezogen, und als er sich weigerte, sich vor dem bösen Monarchen zu verbeugen, wurden seine Beine unter ihm weggetreten.

Dagreds Finger hatten das Haar auf der Rückseite vom Kopf des Elben fest ergriffen, er zwang Legolas' Stirn auf den Boden in einer Geste unterwürfiger Erniedrigung, bevor er ihn wieder los ließ und dem stolzen Elben erlaubte, sich schnell wieder aufzurichten. Die Hände, die auf seinen Armen lagen, hielten ihn aber entschlossen auf den Knien.

Melèch sah seinen Gefangenen kalt an. Der große, schwarze Jagdfalke, der ihnen zurück gefolgt war, stieß herab und landete auf dem dicken Handschuh, der den Arm des Königs für genau solch einen Zweck schmückte. Melèch streichelte sein Tier und glättete die Feder am Nacken des Vogels. Groß und imposant mit auffallend silbergrauem Haar, sah der König von Dorolyn seinen elbischen Gefangenen mit einem eisigen Blick an. Er war offensichtlich verärgert.

„Wer bist du?", verlangte er, von Legolas zu wissen. „Wie ist dein Name?"

Legolas antwortete nicht und zuckte nur ganz leicht, als seine Sturheit mit einem scharfen Tritt in seine Rippen von einem der Wachen belohnt wurde.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal", sagte Melèch düster. „Wer bist du?"

Immer noch weigerte Legolas sich zu sprechen. Dieses Mal trat Dagred ihm in die Brust und warf damit den Elb nach hinten. Nachdem er ihn an seinem Band wieder hochgezogen hatte, schlug Dagred Legolas kraftvoll ins Gesicht und spaltete dabei die Unterlippe des jungen Elben, bevor er ihn wieder nach vorne auf seine Knie warf.

„Du wirst schnell herausfinden, dass Ungehorsam hier sehr schmerzhaft und dumm sein kann, Herr Elb", drohte Melèch dunkel. „Ich weiß bereits, dass du aus Düsterwald bist, einer der drei Botschafter, die König Thranduil geschickt hat. Es wird für mich nicht unheimlich schwer sei, den Rest über dich herauszufinden, aber bevor ich Kapitän Dagred und seine Freunde dich eine recht schmerzvolle Lektion in Anstandsfragen lehren lasse, werde ich dir die Chance geben, dir selbst eine ganze Menge absolut unnötiger Qualen zu ersparen und frage dich noch ein Mal. Wer bist du?"

Legolas sog an seiner blutenden Lippe. Es würde absolut nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen, wenn Melèch wusste, dass _er_ der Prinz war, den Melèch zusammen mit seinem Vater töten wollte. Sein Leben mochte nun so oder so verwirkt sein, aber er wollte nicht, dass dieser schlechte, verräterische Mann diese Art Macht haben sollte, die eine königliche Geisel bot. Dennoch, wenn er nicht redete und Melèch herausfand, wie er es wohl tun würde, dass Prinz Legolas einer der geschickten Boten war, würde er ganz leicht zwei und zwei zusammenzählen können.

„Nindäl, Sohn des Ehnärfin", sagte Legolas kalt und nahm damit die Identität eines seiner ermordeten Gefährten an. So würde Melèch, selbst, wenn er die Identitäten all der zu ihm gesendeten Boten herausfinden würde, denken, dass der Prinz getötet worden war.

„Nun gut, Nindäl." Melèch und der Elb starrten sich an. „"Du und deine Freunde haben mir eine ganze Menge Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Alles hätte so einfach sein können, aber ihr konntet alleine einfach nicht ordentlich gehen, ihr musstet dort sein, wo ihr nicht hättet sein sollen und ihr musstet Dinge hören, die ihr nie hättet hören sollen."

In Legolas' Augen flammte es auf. „Ihr wolltet uns benutzen. Ihr wolltet nur ein Treffen mit König Thranduil und seinem Sohn einrichten, damit Ihr sie beide ermorden könnt", beschuldigte er den König. Das Beängstigende dabei war, dass er seinen eigenen und den Mord seines Vaters hätte möglich machen können, wenn er und seine Freunde nicht den falschen Weg durch den Wald eingeschlagen und das geheime Planen Melèchs und einiger seiner Untergebener belauscht hätten.

„Und das werde ich immer noch tun, mein Freund, das werde ich immer noch tun." Melèchs Grinsen machte Legolas nur noch wütender. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Elbenkönig höchst betrübt sein wird, wenn er herausfinden wird, dass eine Bande plündernder Orks über eure Gruppe hergefallen ist und sie alle vernichtet hat. Als eine Geste unseres Kummers und unserer Reue werden wir ihm helfen, nach den Leichen zu suchen, bis sie gefunden sind und dann erklären, dass dies genau der Grund ist, warum die Notwendigkeit für unser Treffen nun noch größer geworden ist. Und wenn sie nur zwei Leichen finden werden … was ist schon dabei?" Melèch schüttelte leicht seinen Arm und zeigte seinem Falken so, dass er von ihm erwartete, sich zu bewegen und gehorsam flatterte der Vogel herüber, um sich auf der Armlehne des Throns niederzulassen.

Legolas' Herz zog sich vor Sorge zusammen. Teilweise aus Angst, dass die verqueren Pläne dieses Mannes Erfolg haben könnten und teilweise, weil Melèch davon redete, nur zwei Leichen zu bergen. Legolas war sich nicht sicher, was das für ihn bedeutete und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte. Seinen Sorgen auf den Fersen folgend war der Gedanke, dass, wenn die Körper seiner Gefährten wirklich nach Düsterwald zurückgebracht werden würden, seiner aber fehlte, unzweifelhaft Fragen gestellt werden würden. Legolas war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater misstrauisch bei der Geschichte ihrer Tode werden würde oder nicht, er hoffe nur, dass er es sein würde, aber er _war_ sich sicher, dass König Thranduil ganz zweifellos nach der fehlenden Leiche seines Sohnes fragen würde. Und wenn das geschehen würde und er immer noch gefangen wäre, würde Melèch wissen, wen er hatte …

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Legolas und versuchte dabei, seine eigenen Sorgen für sich zu behalten. Je mehr er über die Absichten dieses Mannes lernte, umso besser. Schließlich verstand er immer noch nicht, _wieso_ König Melèch seine Familie vernichten wollte.

Melèch lächelte bösartig. „Das ist jetzt die Frage, nicht wahr?", sagte er und ging langsam vor seinem Gefangenen hin und her. „Ich könnte dich verhören … es würde Spaß machen zu sehen, wie viel Schmerz es braucht, dich zum Schreien zu bringen." Er hielt kurz inne, als würde er mit dem Gedanken spielen, bevor er ihn aufgab.

„Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nur meine Energien verschwenden würde", sagte Melèch, als er Legolas' sturen, unerbittlichen Blick bemerkte. „Du würdest sterben, bevor du mir das Geringste sagen würdest, nicht wahr?" Der König war fast belustigt. „Und außerdem gibt es nicht wirklich Informationen, die ich von dir brauche … nein, ich habe wirklich überhaupt keine Verwendung für dich."

Legolas holte einmal tief und ruhig Luft. Wenn diese Männer keine Verwendung für ihn hatten, dann würde er höchst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebend diese Räume verlassen. Er wollte nicht sterben, aber er hatte keine Angst. Er bereute nur, dass er seinen Vater vor dem Bösen, das ihn zu umgarnen versuchte, nicht warnen konnte.

Dagred zog sein Schwert und ließ es auf Legolas' Nacken, über dem Halsband, zur Ruhe kommen, als wäre er wartete er eifrig auf den Befehl, den jungen Elben zu ermorden, der ihm so viele Schwierigkeiten und so viele Männer gekostet hatte.

„ … Aber", Melèchs Grinsen wurde hart. Er nahm Legolas' Kinn in seine Hand und hob den Kopf des jungen Elben, während er die Kratzer auf Legolas' Wange mit einem Finger nachfuhr. „Andererseits könnte es etwas anderes geben, bei dem du nützlich für mich sein kannst. Wie viele sterbliche Könige können schließlich sagen, dass sie einen der Erstgeborenen als Sklaven haben? Du gibst eine hübsche Trophäe ab, mein lieber Elb, ein Vorzeichen der Macht, die ich haben werde."

Legolas zog ruckartig seinen Kopf zurück und richtete seine funkelnden Augen auf Melèch. „Ich bin niemandes Sklave", stieß er herausfordernd aus. „Und noch weniger ein Preis, den man zur Schau stellen kann. Diejenigen, die Macht suchen, werden von ihrer eigenen Lust verzehrt werden; es ist eine Straße, die zur Zerstörung führt."

Unberührt zog Melèch den dicken ledernen Jagdhandschuh von seinem Arm, schlug damit dem knienden Gefangenen ins Gesicht und warf so Legolas' Kopf zur Seite.

„Mit der Zeit, mein junger Freund, wirst du lernen, wie man seine Zunge im Zaum hält, so wie es sich für einen Sklaven gehört," sagte Melèch hart und machte dabei den selben Fehler über Legolas' Alter, den sein Kapitän auch gemacht hatte. „Du wirst lernen, auf meinen Befehl niederzuknien und mich als deinen Herren ansehen, weil ich deinen Körper und deine Seele besitze."

In den Augen des Elben loderte es herausfordernd und seine Lippen waren zu einem festen, harten Strich zusammengepresst. „Nur meinen Körper, und nur für den Moment. Ich werde Euch nie Herr nennen", schwor Legolas kalt.

Melèch schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, ein schwaches, grausames Lächeln zuckte über einen seiner Mundwinkel. Er würde es genießen, den Willen, der sich hinter diesen starken, blauen Augen verbarg, zu brechen. „Das wird sich ändern. Du wirst lernen, mich zu fürchten", versprach er finster.

  



	2. Geheimnisse und Rätsel

**_Geheimnisse und Rätsel_**

****

„Schneller, du Nichtsnutz, die Steine werden sich nicht von selbst bewegen!", knurrte einer der Wachen schroff und schnitt Legolas mit der gerippten Peitsche, die er in der Hand hielt, über den Rücken.

Legolas' Gesichtszüge waren angespannt und zusammengekniffen, als er mit der Wut auf diese Menschen, die in ihm brannte, kämpfte. Er blieb still, trotz der Verspottungen seiner Aufseher, hob einen weiteren großen, scharfkantigen Klumpen Stein und trug ihn hinüber zu dem kleinen Karren, der sich schnell füllte.

Dutzende hoffnungsloser Sklaven arbeiteten schwer in diesen FelsfeldernSteinbrüchen, Knechte König Melèchs und dazu verurteilt, Steine und Geröll für Dorolyns Nutzen einzusammeln, von jetzt an bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie starben, der recht bald kommen würde, weil die Sterberaten in den Steinbrüchen hoch waren.

Ganze Flotten grausamer, spottender Sklaventreiber bewachten sie und trieben die armen Seelen immer wieder ohne Pause an. Aber von allen war Legolas der einzige Sklave, der die fragwürdige Ehre besaß, eine eigene Wache zu haben, die ihm zugeteilt worden war. Andererseits war Legolas der einzige Sklave, dessen ganzes Leben nicht an diese eine, zermürbende Arbeit gebunden war. Wirklich nicht, König Melèch mochte es, sein bevorzugtes Schmuckstück immer in Reichweite zu haben; trotzdem war Legolas seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihn gefangen genommen hatten, nichts als Ärger für die Männer aus Dorolyn gewesen.

Der starke Wille des Elben weigerte sich, gebrochen zu werden und er konnte nicht dazu bewegt werden, weder von Schmerzen noch von irgendwelchen Zwängen, seinen Schwur zu brechen, den verschlagenen König niemals als seinen Herren oder Meister anzuerkennen. Die drei Wochen, die Legolas in Melèchs Sklaverei verbracht hatte, waren für den Elben die Hölle gewesen. Seine letzte Dreistigkeit hatte ihm als Strafe eineinhalb Wochen harter Arbeit in den Steinbrüchen eingebracht.

Die Wachen, die Melèch ihm zuteilten, waren dafür verantwortlich, sicherzustellen, dass der Gefangene erstens nicht entkam und zweitens, dass er die doppelte und manchmal dreifache Arbeitsschicht schieben musste, die ihm der König aufgetragen hatte, im Versuch, einen Teil der Kraft aus seinem widerspenstigen Sklaven herauszuziehen. Womit Melèch nicht rechnete, war die Kraft der elbischen Ausdauer.

Legolas konnte sehr viel länger weitermachen als die Wachen, die ihm zusahen, was die Männer maßlos verärgerte. Sie teilten sich Schichten ein, während Legolas dazu gezwungen war, Tag und Nacht schwer zu arbeiten. Elben brauchten nur wenig Ruhe und konnten auf ihre eigene Art und Weise Kraft schöpfen, selbst, wenn sie auf den Füßen waren und sich bewegten. Deshalb hatte Legolas in den ersten drei oder vier Tagen seiner Strafe nicht einmal das geringste Anzeichen von Erschöpfung gezeigt. Aber dennoch, als die zweite Woche anbrach, begann die schroffe, harte Arbeit, die außergewöhnlich ungeeignet für einen Waldelben war, ihren Tribut an Seele und Körper des jungen Prinzen zu fordern.

Es half nicht im Geringsten, dass die Männer, die ihn bewachten, sich mehr als daran erfreuten, das Leben des Elben zum Elend zu machen. Weil sie keine begründeten Fehler für seine Arbeit finden konnten, griffen sie darauf zurück, sie selbst zu erschaffen und nichts, was Legolas tat, war ihnen schnell genug oder gut genug, um sie zu befriedigen.

Schwere Eisenketten verbanden Legolas' Hand- und Fußgelenke miteinander und mit dem dicken Eisenband um seinen Hals. Zusammen mussten die hässlichen Fesseln sehr viel mehr als dreißig Pfund wiegen und ihr Gewicht den ganzen Tag mit herumzuschleppen, vereinfachte die Arbeit des Elben nicht gerade.

Die Werkzeuge benutzend, die ihm zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, schlug Legolas einen weiteren Steinblock von der Felswand ab, an der er mit wiederholten Schlägen einer stumpfen Spitzhacke arbeitete. Legolas rollte den großen Brocken, den er abgeschlagen hatte, mit einiger Anstrengung auf dem Boden entlang bis zum Karren und hob ihn darauf, auf die anderen Steine. Er atmete schwer vor Anstrengung und sein Körper war schweißbedeckt, sodass seine zerrissenen, verschmutzten Kleider an seinem Körper klebten, wenn er sich bewegte.

Die langen Finger des Elben waren zerschnitten und bluteten von mehr als einer Woche Arbeit, vom Bearbeiten und Befördern der scharfen, zerklüfteten Steinstücke. Er hatte ein Stück Stoff um seine Handflächen und Handgelenke gewickelt wie es andere Steinarbeiter taten, aber selbst dieser Schutz konnte die Schnitte und Blasen, die er sich in seiner Zeit hier zugezogen hatte, nicht verhindern.

Wieder landete die Peitsche seiner Wache auf Legolas' Schultern; es kam für den Elben völlig unerwartet und ließ ihn auf dem unebenen Untergrund straucheln. Legolas fiel schmerzhaft mit seinen Hände und Knie auf die Steine, was seiner Wache nur eine Entschuldigung mehr bot, ihn zu schlagen.

Schnell war Legolas mit, unter diesen Umständen, einer erstaunlichen Anmut wieder auf den Füßen und arbeitete weiter, aber die Wache fand noch eine andere Entschuldigung, ihn auszuschelten.

„Das nennst du Arbeit?", spottete der Mann missbilligend. „Sieh dir doch die schlampigen Ecken an diesen _Kieselsteinen_ an, die du hier herausschlägst. Glaubst du wirklich, wir können mit denen irgendwas bauen?" Ein brennender, schmerzender Hieb auf den Schultern des Elben verdeutlichten seine Worte. „So viel zur elbischen Handwerkskunst!", spottete er.

Legolas ballte seine schmerzenden Hände zu Fäusten. Er hatte einfach genug von diesen unmöglichen, arroganten Menschen.

„Wenn ihr Perfektion für euer Mauerwerk wollt, holt euch einen Zwerg", sagte Legolas kurz, in seine Augen funkelte ein wütendes Feuer, als er sich zu dem Mann umdrehte. „Zu den Fähigkeiten der Elben gehört in der Erde herumzubuddeln genauso wenig wie leblose Steine abzuschlagen."

Wie erwartet wurde Legolas für seine gewagten Worte zu Boden geschlagen.

Bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, war die Wache auf die Kette getreten, die den Halsring des Elben mit seinen Handgelenken verband und hielt Legolas so auf dem Boden, mit dem Gesicht nach unten.

„Du besitzt weit mehr Frechheit als es für einen Sklaven gut ist", sagte der Mann finster, hob seine Peitsche und ließ sie wiederholt auf den Rücken seines hilflosen Gefangenen niedersausen.

Legolas verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, als neue Hiebe über die schon alten Wunden gelegt verteilt wurden. Er wusste, dass, wenn er nur still daliegen und es hinnehmen würde, das Auspeitschen bald vorbei sein würde, aber sein starker Geist rebellierte gegen die Unterwerfung, die dazu nötig war.

Legolas kämpfte mit dem Mann, der ihn am Boden hielt und brachte die Wache fast aus der Balance. Natürlich reagierte der überhaupt nicht gut darauf.

Der Mann trat Legolas mit seinem anderen Bein in die Brust, drückte die Ketten noch fester in die steinige Erde und fluchte verärgert: „Ein AufdringlicherAufsässiger, hm? Das werden wir dir austreiben müssen, nicht wahr?"

Legolas schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als die grausame Peitsche zwei Mal auf dieselbe Stelle fiel und ihn tief schnitt. Die Wache platzierte sechs weitere brennende Hiebe, bevor er endlich zurück trat und dem Elb erlaubte, sich langsam und schmerzhaft wieder auf seine Füße aufzurichten.

Legolas schöpfte einige Male tief und zitternd Atem, schwankte leicht und musste sich selbst für einen Moment gegen die Wand lehnen. Er war so erschöpft wie es Elben nur selten waren. Ihm waren weniger als fünf Stunden Schlaf erlaubt waren, seitdem er vor über einer Woche hier her gebracht worden war. Die Arbeit war auslaugend und die Misshandlungen wurden nur immer schlimmer.

„Mach weiter, zurück an die Arbeit!", verlangte die gnadenlose Wache und warf einen weiteren pfeifenden Hieb auf die blutigen Schultern des Elben.

Legolas stieß einen leisen, keuchenden Schmerzensschrei wegen des unerwarteten Schlages aus, bevor er sich gefangen hatte und ihn schnell unterdrückte.

Das lange, goldene Haar des Elben war nach hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, um es aus dem Weg zu haben, aber ein paar Strähnen hatten sich gelöst, hafteten an seinem Gesicht und fielen ihm in die Augen. Mit zitternden Händen strich Legolas seine Haare zurück und hob seine Spitzhacke erschöpft ein weiteres Mal.

***

Nacht hing über dem Land und die hellen Sterne funkelten vom Himmel herab. Die Arbeit in den Steinbrüchen hörte nie auf, sondern ging in Schichten bei Fackellicht in der Nacht weiter. Legolas fragte sich unwillkürlich, welchen unglaublichen Bedarf an Steinen und Steinmetzen Dorolyn hatte, der so extreme Maßnahmen erforderte. Es gab seiner Meinung nach einige Geheimnisse an diesem Ort.

Die meiste Zeit wurde von dem Elben verlangt, dass er genauso in der Nacht ohne Pause arbeitete wir am Tag, aber in dieser Nacht wurden ihm sogar ein paar Stunden Ruhe erlaubt. Es war gut so, weil Legolas eine Pause brauchte, mehr, als er es sogar sich selbst zugestehen wollte.

Die reine Last der Hoffnungslosigkeit all der anderen Wesen um ihn herum erschuf eine dunkle Wolke, die an seiner Kraft zehrte und als Legolas mit überkreuzten Beinen zu Boden sank, schloss er seufzend seine Augen, als wollte er die graue Wolke, die über ihm ausharrte, verjagen.

Seine Ketten rasselten und knirschten, als er sich zurück gegen die Spalte des Felsens hinter ihm lehnte und vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog, als er sich gegen seinen pochenden Rücken gegen den Felsen lehnte.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, konnte Legolas den hellen, mit Sternen gefüllten Himmel auf ihn herabschauen sehen und er spürte, wie ihn ein wenig Frieden füllte, als er aus dem unveränderbaren Gesicht des Himmels Kraft schöpfte. Sein Blick suchte Eärendil, den Stern, der den Elben der liebste war und fand ihn auch. Selbst hier, inmitten all dieses Elends und Leidens, schien Eärendil immer noch.

Böse Menschen wie Melèch konnten die Sterne nicht unterwerfen und auf ihre Knie zwingen, und genauso wenig konnten sie Legolas' Geist unterwerfen.

Legolas zog ein Bein an seine Brust, ließ seinen erschöpften, schmerzenden Körper leicht gegen den Felsen lehnen und begann, leise in seiner Muttersprache zu singen, als er zu den Sternen hinaufblickte. Es war ein sanftes, bewegendes Lied, aber kein trauriges. Es sprach vom Strom der Zeit, von der sich wandelnden Erde und den unwandelbaren Sternen. Es sprach von Dingen, die der junge Elb noch erleben konnte und von Verständnissen, die sehr viel älter waren als seine im Vergleich wenigen Jahre.

Als Legolas sang, fühlte er sich besser und seine klare Stimme wurde lauter und bezaubernder, falls das möglich war.

Die fließenden elbischen Worte schwebten auf dem Wind und schienen einen vergrabenen Funken in den Herzen der hoffnungslosen Gräber Grabenden zu berühren, die immer noch in den Steinbrüchen hart arbeiteten, denn sie alle sahen auf und ein nachdenklicher Blick huschte über vorher leblose Gesichter.

„Du da, halt den Mund!", fauchte eine von Legolas' Wachen schroff.

Der Elb gehorchte, aber er lächelte leise in der Dunkelheit. Sie konnten ihn zum Schweigen bringen, aber sie konnten weder das Lied der Sterne zum Schweigen bringen, noch die Hoffnung, die im Herzen und der Seele jedes lebenden Wesens ruhte und nur darauf wartete, von einer gleichgesinnten Flamme mit genügend Kraft erweckt zu werden, um die Dunkelheit der Verzweiflung zu verdrängen.

***

Legolas war überrascht, als er am nächsten Tag aus den Steinbrüchen weggebrachtholt und zurück zum Palast gebracht wurde. Er wusste, dass er noch mindestens zwei weitere Tage seiner Bestrafung abzuarbeiten hatte, und es sah diesen Leuten nicht ähnlich, ihm einen Aufschub zu gewährleisten.

Als er nachfragte, sagte seine Wache nur, dass König Melèch einige Gäste unterhielt und wollte, dass seine neue Trophäe in seiner Nähe war. Legolas' Lippen kräuselten sich verachtend bei diesem Gedanken, aber er gab ihnen keinen Grund, ihn noch weiter zu misshandeln. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass diese Leute nicht zögerten, Übertretungen jeglicher Art zu bestrafen, ob sie nun echt waren oder nur fiktiv.

Als er zurück im Palast war, wurde der Elb gewaschen und seine Wunden versorgt. Als er in Tunika und Hose, beides aus tief smaragdfarbenem Samt und einem königlichen Sklaven gebührend, gekleidet war, war alles, was jetzt noch auf Legolas' Status hindeutete, die gold plattierten Ketten, welche die zerkratzten, eisernen ersetzten, die er zuvor getragen hatte.

Als der Elb zu dem König gebracht wurde, runzelte Melèch in grimmiger Belustigung die Stirn, weil Legolas, hätte er nicht die Fesseln getragen, das Benehmen und die Haltung besaß, die ihn mehr königlich erscheinen ließ als die eigenen Söhne des Königs.

„Du siehst, wie du leben könntest, wenn du dich nur benehmen würdest, Nindäl", sagte Melèch, als Legolas dazu gezwungen wurde, vor ihm zu knien und zu huldigen.

Legolas begegnete den Augen des Königs fest. „Goldene Ketten sind immer noch Ketten", sagte er kalt. „Ich sehe kaum einen Unterschied."

Melèch grinste schwach. Dieser Sklave hatte die einzigartige Fertigkeit, ihm unter die Haut zu gehen. Er war ein Mann, der es mochte, sich mächtig und beherrschend zu fühlen und Legolas hatte genau den gegenteiligen Effekt auf ihn.

„Ich habe heute Abend ein paar Gäste zum Essen, du wirst uns bedienen. Und mach keine Fehler; wenn du mich vor diesen Leuten in Verlegenheit bringst, werde ich nicht nur dich, sondern auch jeden Küchensklaven des Personals bis an die Grenzen ihres Lebens auspeitschen lassen." Melèchs finstere, grübelnde Augen sagten deutlich, dass er keine leeren Drohungen machte. „Also wenn du nicht ihr Blut auf deinem hübschen Köpfchen haben willst, Junge, solltest du mich besser nicht enttäuschen."

Legolas nickte kurz. Melèch hatte bereits gelernt, dass fast der einzige Weg, das gute Benehmen des Elben sicher zu stellen, war, die Konsequenzen von Legolas' Taten mit den Schicksalen anderer Unschuldiger zu verbinden.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Melèchs Gäste zum Essen wirklich eine sehr seltsame Mischung waren. Einer der Männer war groß und sah edel aus mit fließendem, dunkelbraunem Haar, das unter einem schimmernden Turban, der seinen Kopf umfasste, heraus flutete. Der Schnitt der Kleider des Mannes war schlicht, und doch war ihre Beschaffenheit und Pracht vorzüglich in einer herunterspielenden Art und Weise. Der zweite Gast war ein entschieden hochmütiger Kerl, der so viele Juwelen und Kostbarkeiten trug, dass Legolas dachte, dass er unter ihrem Gewicht sicherlich umkippen musste. Der dritte Mann aber schien am wenigsten hinein zu passen. Er war gut angezogen, aber die feinen Umgangsformen schienen ihm ungewohnt zu sein. Eine lange Narbe entstellte eine Seite seines Gesichtes von der Stirn bis zum Kinn und ging direkt über seine Augen, hatte aber offensichtlich die Sehfähigkeit des Mannes nicht beeinträchtigt. Buschige Augenbrauen und Bart ergänzten die schielenden Augen des Mannes und obwohl Legolas versuchte, sich nie voreilige Meinungen über andere zu bilden, mochte er den Mann von Anfang an nicht.

„Willkommen, meine Freunde", begrüßte Melèch seine Gäste höflich. „Ich bin geehrt, dass Ihr meine Einladung angenommen habt."

Der Braunhaarige nickte nur mit dem Kopf und Narbengesicht grunzte, aber der glitzernd juwelenbesetzte Mann sah sich mit einer gewissen Abneigung um.

„Ich finde mich in seltsamer Gesellschaft wieder, Melèch", sagte der Mann eitel, als er einen bedeutenden Blick in Richtung Narbengesicht warf. „Was genau ist unsere Angelegenheit hier?"

Weil der Kerl den Titel des Königs völlig ignoriert hatte, nahm Legolas an, dass er ebenso Angehöriger einer königlichen Familie sein musste und diese Ahnung wurde wenige Momente später bestätigt.

„Ich werde alles zu seiner Zeit erklären, Elnon", sagte Melèch und versteckte seine Verärgerung gut. „Aber zuerst denke ich, dass es an der Zeit für Vorstellungen ist. König Elnon von Ilnnarion, das ist Lord Esgal aus dem Land hinter den Nebelbergen." Er gestikulierte zu dem großen, königlichen Mann. Legolas wusste, dass Ilnnarion im Westen Dorolyns lag, aber da Lord Esgals Heimatland nicht genannt worden war, konnte er ihn nicht zuordnen. „Und das ist Unuth, ehemals aus Umbar, hat er seine Aufmerksamkeit kürzlich auf unseren Teil der Welt gerichtet." Diese Vorstellung gehört zum narbengesichtigen.

Legolas Lippen kräuselten sich leicht in verstecktem Abscheu, als sich seine Abneigung gegen diesen Kerl festigte.

Lord Esgal hob eine gepflegte Augenbraue. „Die Korsaren von Umbar entfernen sich selten so weit von ihren Schiffen", stellte er kühl fest. „Das ist mir ein Rätsel, was bringt Euch so weit von Eurer Heimat weg, Meister Unuth?"

König Elnon schnaufte leicht. „Kein so großes Wunder, wenn Ihr Eure Augen offen haltet. Wenn ich nicht sehr falsch liege, hat Unuth hier die Reste unseres schönen Landes für die letzten paar Jahre genossen. Seid Ihr nicht der Führer dieser Räuber, die ‚Rhûnsûl' oder der ‚Ostwind' genannt werden, weil niemals etwas Gutes aus dem Osten weht?"

Unuth grinste und verbeugte sich leicht und spöttisch. „Mein Ruf eilt mir voraus wie ich sehe." Er schien von den unfreundlichen Worten des spießigen Adeligen nicht gestört zu sein, in Wirklichkeit schien er ihre Verachtung zu genießen.

In den letzten paar Jahren hatte Legolas viel von den Rhûnsûl gehört. Unuth und seine Bande von Piraten und Wegelagerern hatten die Länder nördlich von Düsterwald schon seit einiger Zeit terrorisiert, sie brannten nieder, plünderten und nahmen Gefangene. Die Hauptaufgabe der Rhûnsûl war die der Sklavenhändler, obwohl niemand wusste, wohin die armen Seelen, die sie sich nahmen, verschwanden, nur, dass sie niemals wieder gesehen wurden.

Es war wirklich eine seltsame Zusammenkunft und Legolas' Interesse war erweckt. Es tat ihm jetzt nicht zu leid, dass von ihm verlangt wurde, anwesend zu sein. Je länger er in Dorolyn verbrachte, desto sicherer war er, dass König Melèch etwas im Schilde führte … etwas größeres, das der Elb sich im Augenblick vorstellen konnte. Wenn er die Chance hatte, etwas der Gespräche dieser Männer mit anzuhören, konnte er vielleicht etwas Wichtiges in Erfahrung bringen.

Als die drei Gäste um den eleganten Tisch Platz genommen hatten, Elnon auf seiner rechten, Esgal an seiner linken Seite und Unuth ihm gegenüber, klatschte Melèch in die Hände und zeigte somit, dass er wollte, dass Legolas ihnen Wein ausschenkte.

Legolas gehorchte, holte den gerillten Weinkrug und füllte die Kelche im Uhrzeigersinn, beginnend mit König Melèchs und danach König Elnons. Er hielt seine Augen auf seine Aufgabe gesenkt und bewegte sich leise, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde, teilweise wegen der Drohung, die über den Köpfen der anderen glücklosen Bediensteten hing, falls er sich nicht benehmen sollte und teilweise, weil er wollte, dass es ihm erlaubt wurde, zu bleiben und sie weiter zu bedienen, damit er ihnen zuhören konnte, wenn sie redeten.

„Gefällt Euch mein neuster Gewinn?", fragte der König, als Legolas Elnons Kelch füllte. Obwohl es schien, dass Elnon es nur sehr ungern zugab, aber er sah wirklich so aus, als wäre er von diesem ungewöhnlichen Bediensteten recht beeindruckt.

„Ein Elb?", sagte der König von Ilnnarion überrascht, bevor er schnell seine sorgfältig ausgefeilte Geringschätzigkeit wieder zeigte. „Ich nehme an, er macht mehr Ärger als er es wert ist."

Melèch lächelte. „Oh, er ist ein Sturer, keine Frage, aber wir arbeiten daran, nicht wahr, Junge?", sagte er und fuhr mit einer Hand absichtlich über Legolas' Rücken, der ihm zugewandt war. Er wusste genau, dass der Elb von den letzten Schlägen immer noch wund war.

Legolas' Körper heilte schneller als der eines Menschen, aber die Misshandlungen waren immer noch frisch und Melèchs Bewegung war unerwartet, deshalb verkrampfte er sich sogar und zuckte leicht zusammen, als der König absichtlich Druck auf die immer noch offenen Wunden, die Legolas' Tunika verbarg, ausübte. Für einen Augenblick zuckte der Schmerz über die schönen Gesichtszüge des Elben, bevor Legolas ihn schnell verbannte und sein Gesicht wieder in seine unempfindliche Maske verwandelte und starr um Elnon herumging, um Unuths Glas zu füllen.

Lord Esgal beobachtete all das ohne Kommentar, aber ein dunkler Schatten von Missbilligung flammte in den Tiefen seiner tiefbraunen Augen auf, als sein Blick Legolas um den Tisch herum folgte.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Sklave!" Melèchs Stimme war scharf und Legolas' Finger fassten den Griff des Kruges fester. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass die Aussage des Königs eine Antwort verlangte, aber jetzt, da er es tat, fühlte er, wie sein sturer Stolz in ihm aufstieg, um eine zu verweigern.

„Ich sagte: nicht wahr?" König Melèchs Ton war täuschend sanft, aber Legolas konnte die Gefahr in ihm hören, sollte er sie verweigern. Seinen Stolz unterdrückend, zwang Legolas sich dazu zu antworten, für die anderen.

„Ja … Sir." Legolas weigerte sich immer noch, Melèch als das anzuerkennen, als das er sich wünschte, anerkannt zu werden. Er wusste, dass er später dafür bezahlen würde, dass er den König nicht Meister genannt hatte, wie er es wollte, aber das war unvermeidlich.

Melèchs Blick durchbohrte den Sklaven, aber für den Moment sagte er nichts. Er würde sich später um Legolas kümmern.

„Also, was denkt Ihr, Unuth? Ihr kennt den Wert eines Sklaven", sagte Melèch beiläufig.

Legolas fühle, wie die Augen des Piraten ihn abschätzend betrachteten und fühlte sich alleine von seinem Blick abgestoßen.

„Dieser hier würde eine ganze Menge einbringen, mein Herr", sagte Unuth mit abschätzenden Augen. „Er ist ein echter Blickfang", lobte der Mann, aber Legolas mochte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er es sagte, ganz und gar nicht.

„Oh ja, es gäbe eine Menge Verwendungen für ihn." Unuth kniff ruhig den Arm des Elben und spürte dessen Muskel unter seinen Fingern.

Unfähig, sich zurückhalten zu können, zog Legolas seinen Arm von der Berührung des widerlichen Mannes weg.

Unuth grinste. „Er würde aber mehr einbringen, wenn er ordentlich gezähmt wäre", sagte er, als würde er über ein Pferd sprechen. „Falls Eure Lordschaft daran interessiert wäre, ihn zu verkaufen, würde ich ihn selbst kaufen …" Er ließ sein Angebot offen.

Melèch schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin im Moment nicht soweit, zu verkaufen, Unuth, aber ich könnte ihn Euch manchmal ausleihen, falls Ihr es wünscht, es könnte ihn eine wertvolle Lektion lehren." Er sah während des letzten Teils Legolas direkt an. Es war eine Drohung und der Elb wusste es.

„Es heißt, dass Elben unsterblich sind." Melèch nahm einen Zug aus seinem Glas und grinste. „Ich nehme an, das macht ihn zu einem Erbstück, das ich an meine Kinder weitergeben kann, hm?"

Die Gäste lachten leise bei seinen Worten, aber Legolas fand sie absolut nicht belustigend.

Der Elb ging weiter, um Lord Esgals Glass als letztes zu füllen. Er konnte die Augen des Mannes ebenfalls auf sich spüren, aber die Last seines Blickes war lange nicht so abstoßend wie die Unuths. In Wirklichkeit hatte Legolas, als er näher kam, um den Wein auszuschenken, das seltsamste Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, aber es ließ ihn aufsehen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er in Esgals Augen. Der junge Elb stockte, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Funken Vertrautheit, den er im dunklen Blick des Mannes sah. Es hatte diesen Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen so weit er sich erinnern konnte, aber irgendetwas an ihm ließ Legolas zweimal hinsehen.

Legolas' fehlende Aufmerksamkeit veranlasste ein paar Tropfen des rubinroten Weines, auf das strahlend weiße Tischtuch darunter zu fallen.

Sofort hob sich Melèchs Hand und er schlug den Elben so hart ins Gesicht, dass Legolas zu Boden geworfen wurde. Der Krug fiel ihm aus der Hand und landete mit einem Krachen neben ihm, was noch ein größeres Durcheinander auslöste.

Legolas erholte sich schnell von dem unerwarteten Schlag, er setzte sich auf seine Knie und fuhr sich mit der Seite seiner Handfläche über seine blutende Lippe.

„Ungeschickter Dummkopf!", schimpfte Melèch. „Räum dieses Durcheinander auf, sofort!"

Legolas senkte seinen Kopf in einem schnellen Nicken und holte einen Lappen, er hielt seine Augen gesenkt, sodass Melèch den brennenden Zorn in ihnen nicht sehen konnte.

Esgals Augen folgten Legolas still, aber als Legolas ihn ansah, riss der große Mann seinen Blick schnell los.

„Lord Esgal, habt Ihr die Dinge mitgebracht, die ich für eure Schmiede in Auftrag gegeben habe?", wollte Melèch wissen.

Esgal nickte langsam. Die Dinge, von denen gesprochen wurde, waren große, seltsam geformte Metallkreise, die hinten geschlossen werden konnten. In den dicken Platten eingearbeitet war ein feines, kristallartiges Pulver, jedenfalls sagten das die Beschreibungen. Welche Absicht hinter all dem steckte, konnte Esgal sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen.

„Ich habe es, aber ich muss zugeben, dass seine sich Nützlichkeit sich mir entzieht.", sagte er neugierig.

„Im Moment reicht es, dass Ihr sie hab, ich werde sie mir später ansehen", erwiderte Melèch liebenswürdig genug, vermied es aber, Esgals Frage zu beantworten.

Der Rest der Mahlzeit war glücklicherweise ereignislos, also behielt Legolas seine Ohren offen und seinen Mund zu, als er sie bediente. Wenn er das nicht tat, wurde von ihm erwartet, geduldig in einer weit entfernten Ecke des Raumes zu stehen, wo er leicht herbeigerufen werden konnte, wenn er gebraucht wurde. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, für eine lange Zeit vollkommen still zu stehen und hörte aufmerksam allem zu, was gesagt wurde. Und obwohl es die Absicht war, den Sklaven, der sie bediente, in Hörweite zu haben, aber weit genug entfernt, um nichts, was beredet wurde, mitzubekommen, berücksichtigte der Plan die Kraft der elbischen Hörfähigkeit nicht. Legolas' scharfen Ohren war es möglich, klar und deutlich alles aufzufangen, was gesagt wurde.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung wurden keine deutlichen Pläne besprochen und er bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass selbst Melèchs Gäste noch nicht völlig verstanden, was der König von Dorolyn vorhatte. Trotzdem, die vage Vorahnung, die Legolas nach und nach bekam, beunruhigte den Elben stark und im Hinterkopf fürchtete er, dass es nicht nur für den Düsterwald und seine Familie, sondern für viel mehr ernste Gefahr bedeutete.

***

Die Sterne waren wieder zu sehen, als Legolas sanft und leise aus dem dunklen Loch kam, das der Raum sein sollte, in dem er die Nacht zu verbringen hatte und in den stillen Hof schlich. Er bewegte sich sehr vorsichtig und versuchte, mit mäßigem Erfolg, die Lautstärke des Kettengerassels so gering wie möglich zu halten. Für jemanden, der es gewohnt war, sich geräuschlos bewegen zu können, war die störende Behinderung der Ketten sehr ärgerlich.

Trotzdem schaffte es Legolas, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, durch den Hof zu kommen. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, dem ganzen Palast so leicht zu entkommen … aber der Elb wusste, dass es nicht so war. Er hatte schon einmal versucht zu flüchten, nur um festzustellen, was für ein schwieriges Unterfangen das war. Das Ergebnis dessen war unerträglich furchtbar gewesen. Legolas hatte nicht vor, es noch einmal zu versuchen, bis er sich sicher war, dass er es schaffen konnte.

In dieser Nacht wollte Legolas nur die Sterne sehen und frische Luft schnappen. Er hasste es, in den dicken Steinmauern des Palastes eingesperrt zu sein.

Während Legolas am Brunnen kniete und dem sanften Gurgeln des fließenden Wassers zuhörte, schlüpfte er mit steifen und schmerzenden Gliedern aus seiner Tunika. Melèch war nicht schonend mit ihm umgegangen, nachdem die Gäste des Königs sich für die Nacht zurückgezogen hatten.

Legolas tauchte einen sauberen Lappen in das kühle Wasser des Brunnens. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen, als er mit ihm über seinen Rücken und seine brennenden Schultern fuhr. Das Stück Stoff war rot befleckt, als er es wieder wegnahm, Legolas lehnte sich für einen Moment an den Brunnenrand und atmete schwer in einem unregelmäßigen und irgendwie unebenen Rhythmus. Auf Melèchs Befehl hin war der Mann, der für das Auspeitschen zuständig war, grausam mit dem Sklaven umgegangen und Legolas fühlte sich immer noch benommen und krank vor Schmerzen.

Er fühlte sich wegen seiner Gefangenschaft und Hilflosigkeit schrecklich. Immer im Vordergrund seiner Gedanken war die drohende Gefahr, die seiner Familie gegenüberstand. Düsterwald war eine gute Zehn-Tages-Strecke entfernt und ohne Zweifel hatte König Melèch nicht vor, Misstrauen zu erregen, indem er den ersten Kontakt machte. Offensichtlich war es seine Absicht zu warten, bis die Elben sich zu fragen begannen, warum sie nichts von ihren Boten gehört hatten und noch eine Gruppe aussenden würden, um nach den anderen zu suchen. Dann würde es für König Melèch leicht sein, Überraschung vorzutäuschen und zu sagen, dass keine Gesandten jemals angekommen seien. Eine Suche würde gestartet werden, die letztendlich darauf hinauslaufen würde, dass man die sorgfältig ausgelegten Überbleibsel finden würde, von denen Melèch sichergestellt hatte, dass sie warten würden.

Es könnte mindestens eine Woche oder zwei weitere dauern, bis irgendjemand aus König Thranduils Hofstaat besorgt genug werden würde, um die lange Reise hierher anzutreten. Legolas fragte sich, ob, wenn sie ankommen würden, er eine Chance haben würde zu versuchen, sie zu kontaktieren … aber irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass Melèch dumm genug sein würde, ihm diese Gelegenheit zu gestatten.

Jedenfalls wurde es im Laufe der Zeit immer unwahrscheinlicher, dass es irgendjemandem möglich war zu sagen, welche Elbenkörper im Wald versteckt lagen … Legolas' Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr es seinen Vater verletzen würde, von seinem Tod zu hören, zusammen. Jeder Unsterbliche, der umkam, war eine traurige Verschwendung und er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater um ihn noch viel mehr trauern würde, weil Legolas aus der Sicht eines Elben kaum erst zu leben begonnen hatte.

In seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren war Legolas sich nicht bewusst, dass noch jemand anderes anwesend war, bis eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihm ihn aufschreckte.

„Suchst du Ihr den Trost der Sterne, junger Elb?"

Legolas wirbelte herum, sah Lord Esgal hinter sich stehen und ihn mit geheimnisvollen, aber nicht unfreundlichen Augen ansehen.

Legolas konnte sich absolut überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie dieser Mann es geschafft hatte, sich ohne sein Wissen an ihn heranzuschleichen. Zitternd griff sich der Elb schnell seine Tunika und ließ sie zurück über seine schmerzenden Schultern gleiten.

„In Steinwänden ist das Atmen schwer", sagte Legolas vorsichtig. „Ich suchte nur für ein paar Momente frische Luft, nicht mehr." Er verteidigte seine Taten ein wenig beunruhigt. Der stolze Elb hätte es auf keinen Fall gerne zugegeben, aber er hatte Angst davor, Melèchs Zorn zwei Mal in einer Nacht auf sich zu ziehen. Besonders, wenn er schon so große Schmerzen hatte.

„Ruhig, mein Freund, du Ihr hast habt nichts zu fürchten." Esgal schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht vor, dich Euch an deinen Euren Meister zu verraten."

Legolas' Gesicht wurde hart. „Ich habe keinen Meister", sagte er heftig, bevor er sich selbst stoppen aufhalten konnte und still blieb wie es seine Vorsicht geboten hätte.

Esgal runzelte die Stirn, aber überraschenderweise nicht verärgert oder sogar entrüstet. Er hob seine Hand, um den Elben zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich wäre vorsichtiger mit meinen Worten, wenn ich du Ihr wäre. Dein Euer Stolz wird dir Euch hier nicht helfen, glaube ich", warnte er.

Legolas wandte seinen Blick ab. Die Warnung war überraschend aufrichtig, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie akzeptierte.

„Du Ihr seidbist verletzt." Es war keine Frage.

Legolas nickte kurz. „Ein wenig. Es spielt keine Rolle. Ich sollte gehen, bevor ich vermisst werde."

„Setzt dichEuch", befahl Esgal ruhig und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung gehorchte er.

Lord Esgal ließ den Elben am niedrigen Rand des Steinbrunnens Platz nehmen und setzte sich selbst hinter ihn. „Lasst mich deinen Euren Rücken sehen."

Wieder fügte Legolas sich, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum;, irgendwie fühlte er sich dazu gezwungen, diesem Mann zu gehorchen. Die offene Tunika fiel von seinen Schultern und Legolas ließ sie auf dem Steinrand liegen, auf dem sie saßen. Seine Arme waren immer noch durch die Ärmel geschlüpft, aber sein Rücken war genug enthüllt, um den Adeligen hinter ihm zufrieden zu stellen. Legolas strich sein langes Haar über seine Schulter und passte auf, dass es nicht an seinen Verletzungen hängen blieb oder sie weiter verschlimmerte.

Esgals Augen sahen leicht traurig und vielleicht sogar ein wenig verärgert den blutenden Rücken des Elben an. Legolas makellose Haut war von Schichten von wunden, hässlichen Striemen entstellt, die von hartem und wiederholtem Auspeitschen zeugten.

Die älteren Striemen von gesternvom Vortag waren schon am Heilen, dank dem von Natur aus schnellen Regenerationsprozess und es war bemerkenswert, dass sie keine Narben hinterließen, aber die Striemen von dieser Nacht waren immer noch frisch und wund. Es war in diesem Fall fast ein Fluch, dass der Elb so schnell heilte, weil es dadurch Melèch gestattet wurde, seine Wut mehrmals, wenn er es wünschte, an Legolas auslassen zu köonnten, ohne bleibenden oder andauernden Schaden an seinem Sklaven anzurichten. Aber nur, weil es schnell heilte, bedeutete das nicht, dass die Misshandlungen Legolas nicht entsetzlich quälten.

Esgal hob den abgelegten Lappen wieder auf, den Legolas nur Momente davor gehabt hatte und tunkte ihn in den Brunnen. Mit überraschender Sanftheit wusch der Adelige das Blut vom Rücken und den Schultern des Elben und säuberte vorsichtig die Schnitte und Verletzungen.

Legolas versteifte und zog den Atem scharf durch die Zähne ein, bewegte sich aber sonst nicht und gab keinen anderen Ton von sich, obwohl Esgal wusste, dass das, was er tat, so sanft er auch versuchte zu sein, dem Elb große Schmerzen bereiten musste. Legolas' Körper zitterte leicht unter Esgals Händen, aber es schien, als wäre es etwas, das der Elb nicht kontrollieren konnte und der Adelige hielt ihm das nicht als Fehler an.

„Ich bereue, dass du Ihr meinetwegen heute in Ungnade gefallen bistseid." Esgals halbe Entschuldigung kam völlig unerwartet. „Wurdest Ihrdu deswegen geschlagen?"

Legolas schüttelte starr den Kopf und biss sich gegen den Schmerz auf die Lippe. Die Schläge, wie viele andere, waren einzig und allein das die Folge darauf, dass der Elb sich strikt weigerte, Melèch als seinen Herren und Meister anzuerkennen.

„Es scheint, als habe ich eine Art, die Melèchs Zorn leicht auf sich zieht", gab der Elb zu.

Esgal sagte nichts, beendete aber seine Behandlung. Legolas war von der Heilkraft, die er in den Händen und Berührungen des Mannes spürte, überrascht.

„Kenne … kenne ich Euch, Sir?", fragte Legolas zögernd, als er seine Tunika langsam wieder anzog und sein Haar von seinen Schultern schüttelte, sodass es wieder zurück auf seinen Rücken fiel. Irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht seltsam oder erniedrigend an, diesen Mann mit einem Ausdruck des Respekts anzusprechen.

Der Ausdruck in Esgals Augen war unlesbar. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind." Das schien irgendwie Legolas' Frage nicht zu beantworten, aber er gab auch keine weiteren Auskünfte.

„Du Ihr solltest jetzt zurückgehen, bevor dich Euch irgendjemand anderes hier erwischt", warnte Esgal und Legolas nickte. Es mag mochte sein, dass er sein Glück herausgefordert herausfordertehatte, aber er zögerte noch einen Moment.

„Lord Esgal, warum seid _Ihr_ heute Abend herausgekommen?", fragte er. Er wünschte, er würde diesen seltsamen Widerspruch eines in dem Menschen verstehen.

Esgal bedachte ihn mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Ich bin auch gekommen, um die Sterne zu sehen."

Legolas drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als ein kaum hörbares Flüstern von dem Mann hinter ihm ihn in seinen Schritten erstarren ließ.

„Gil-Estel scheint hell heute Nacht, siehst seht Ihrdu?", sagte Esgal so leise, dass selbst mit seiner elbischen Hörkraft Legolas sich nicht sicher war, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

Gil-Estel war der alte Name für Eärendil, demn Abendstern. Wie konnte dieser seltsame Mann das wissen? Es gab viele Elben, die es vergessen hatten.

Legolas drehte sich hastig um, aber Esgal war schon verschwunden.

  



	3. Unklare Antworten

**_Unklare Antworten_**

****

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen ereignislos. König Melèchs drei verschiedene Gäste blieben, genossen seine Gastfreundschaft, obwohl König Elnon leicht ungeduldig zu werden schien, weil er anscheinend die wahren Gründe für seine Anwesenheit nicht verstand. Trotzdem, Jagdtage mit König Melèchs hervorragenden Hunden und Falken und Nächte voll luxuriösen Festen hielten seine Beschwerden bei einem Minimum.

Legolas behielt alles, was geschah, genau im Auge, obwohl es ihm bisher noch nicht viel geholfen hatte. Er beobachtete auch Lord Esgal sehr genau und der Schatten eines Verdachts begann, in ihm zu wachsen, aber was genau er bedeutete, konnte er nicht sagen.

Die Gelegenheit für Legolas, die Freundlichkeit, die Lord Esgal ihm gezeigt hatte, ihm zurückgeben vergelten zu können, kam recht unerwartet einige Tage später, und er hatte es nur seinem wachsenden Verdacht und seinem scharfen Verstand zu verdanken, dass der Elb sie als das erkannte, das was sie war.

Es war zur Mittagszeit und das Wetter war schön. Melèch und seine Gäste bereiteten sich darauf vor, auf eine weitere Jagdgesellschaft aufzubrechen und Legolas füllte Köcher und untersuchte Pfeile für sie, als die Pferde geholt wurden. Es war seine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass keiner der Pfeile, die sie mitnahmen, gebogen oder falsch gefedert waren. Das Gefühl, die Pfeile in seinen Händen zu haben, entfachte in Legolas seinen tiefen Wunsch nach Flucht, aber im Hof des Palastes bewacht und von murrenden Wachen umgeben, hatte er kaum Zeit, an etwas derartiges zu denken.

Legolas betrachtete den Pfeil in seinen Händen. Er war annehmbar, aber konnte sehen, dass die Befederung ganz leicht ungenau war und der Kopf nicht ganz so spitz wie er hätte sein können. Mit leichter Verachtung steckte er ihn in einen der wartenden Köcher. Das war sogar noch einer der besseren Pfeile. In den Augen des Elben waren die Waffen der Menschen plump und unhandlich dem gegenüber, was er gewohnt war, aber er fühlte sich natürlich nicht dazu verpflichtet, das laut auszusprechen, weil Melèch seine Meinung sowieso egal war.

Nicht weniger als fünf Jagdfalken kreisten über ihnen und füllten die Luft mit ihren eifrigen Rufen, als sie darauf warteten, dass die Jagd begann.

König Melèchs großer schwarzer Jagdvogel glitt auf einer Luftströmung hinab, um anmutig auf dem Arm seines Meisters zu landen. Legolas hätte schwören können, dass die Kreatur ihn anstarrte, bevor er wieder davon flatterte, als würde er sich über die Tatsache lustig machen, dass es ihm frei war, zu gehen und zu kommen wie er wollte und Legolas nicht. Der Elbenbogenschütze überlegte ruhig, wie einfach es doch sein würde, den höhnischen Falken vom Himmel zu schießen.

_Du hast Glück, dass ich nicht meinen Bogen habe, Spötter,_ dachte Legolas geringschätzig, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwand.

Plötzlich brach ein lauter Tumult über ihnen aus, als sich zwei Falken über irgendetwas stritten und zu kämpfen begann; sie flogen im Sturzflug aufeinander zu und stürzten aufeinander ein.

Einem von ihnen wurde einmal stark in den Flügel gehackt, er stürzte vom Himmel, fing sich erst, als er eine Manneshöhe vom Boden entfernt war und wandelte seinen Sturz in einen unbeholfenen Gleitflug. Der fallende Vogel traf fast Lord Esgal und der große Mann trat mit unglaublich schnellen und anmutigen Reflexen einen Schritt zurück. Der angreifende Vogel folgte seinem fallenden Gefährten nach unten, tief herabstoßend, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Beute gerichtet.

Unbeabsichtigt trat Esgal zurück in den Weg des herabstürzenden Falken.

Esgal duckte sich im letzen Moment, fiel auf ein Knie in einem Ausweichmanöver, das viel von seinen guten Instinkten verriet, aber die ausgefahrenen Krallen des Vogels hakten sich in den Turban, ohne den der Adelige nie gesehen zu werden schien. Der Vogel riss aus Versehen den Turban von Lord Esgals Kopf, als er sich aus seinem Sturz fing.

In diesem Augenblick, in dem alle anderen Augen auf die laut zankenden Vögel richteten, fing Legolas' scharfer Blick etwas auf, das seine wachsenden Vermutungen bestätigte. Er wusste auch, dass König Melèch und die anderen anwesenden Männer auf keinen Fall wissen durften, was er gerade herausgefunden hatte.

König Melèch wollte sich gerade umdrehen um sich bei seinem Gast zu entschuldigen, als Legolas absichtlich einen großen Ständer voll Jagdausrüstung, der früher an diesem Morgen gewissenhaft ausgesondert worden war, umstieß. Der schwer beladene Ständer fiel mit einem Krachen als Waffen, Ausrüstung und Fallen klappernd auf das Kopfsteinpflaster fielen. Der Lärm veranlasste alle Augen, sich auf Legolas zu richten, was genau das war, was der Elb gewollt hatte.

„Dummer Narr!", schrie Melèch verärgert seinen Sklaven an, als Legolas schnell geduckt zu Boden fiel und anfing, die Dinge wieder aufzusammeln. Der schwere Stiefel des Königs landete ihn einem harten Tritt in den Rippen des Elben und Legolas konnte nur verhindern, zur Seite zu fallen, weil er sich mit einer Hand abfing.

„Es heißt, dass Elben anmutig sind, aber ich hatte noch nie einen ungeschickteren Sklaven!", schimpfte Melèch wütend.

Unbemerkt von den anderen, die Melèch und Legolas beobachtete, zog Esgal schnell die Klammern, die es aus seinem Gesicht hielten, aus seinem langen braunen Haar.

„Es tut mir leid, es wird nicht wieder passieren", zwang Legolas sich zu sagen, während er seine Augen unten hielt, damit der König nicht sehen konnte, dass er nicht meinte, was er sagte.

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah Legolas wie Esgal sein Haar nach vorne strich, sodass es sein Gesicht umrahmte und Ohren, Hals und Schultern bedeckte.

„Das sollte es besser nicht", schnaubte Melèch, aber er musste an diesem Tag wirklich in einer guten Stimmung gewesen sein, weil er die Sache fallen ließ und es Legolas nicht weiter nachtrug.

„Lord Esgal, ich hoffe, Ihr seid in Ordnung?" Melèch wandte sich entschuldigend seinem Gast zu.

Esgal nickte und hob seinen ausgewickelten, herabhängenden Turban wieder von dort auf, wohin er zu Boden gefallen war, etwas entfernt. „Es ist nichts passiert, König Melèch." Er wickelte seinen Turban schnell, wirksam und vorsichtig wieder um seinen Kopf.

„Es scheint als wären die Falken heute ebenso gut gelaunt." Es sprach ungezwungen mit dem König, aber seine Augen suchten Legolas, der immer noch kniend die verstreute Ausrüstung aufsammelte und ein stiller Blick des Verstehens wurde zwischen den beiden getauscht. Lord Esgal wusste, was Legolas getan hatte und warum.

***

Die Nacht brach herein und das Licht verblasste, aber Legolas arbeitete immer noch hart. Ihm war aufgetragen worden, das weiße und graue Kopfsteinpflaster zu säubern, das einen großen Teil des riesigen Hofes bedeckte. Legolas hatte auf Händen und Knien mit einem Eimer und einer Bürste schon seit Stunden die schmutzigen Fliesen geschrubbt. Vor noch nicht langer Zeit hatte er mit Leuten zu kämpfen gehabt, die ständig über die Flächen liefen, die er gerade erst geschrubbt hatte, und noch mehr Dreck dort verteilten, wo er sie gerade erst gewaschen hatte, aber jetzt war es still im Hof still und er war das einzige Lebewesen dort draußen.

Als er sich plötzlich einem Paar leichter, lederner Stiefel gegenüber fand, sah er auf, um Esgal auf ihn nieder schauen zu sehen. Dieses Mal war Legolas nicht überrascht. Er wusste, dass Esgal der einzige in diesem Palast war, der sich ihm nähern konnte, ohne, dass er davon wusste, und jetzt wusste er auch warum.

Legolas erhob sich auf seine Knie, setzte sich zurück auf seine Fersen und wartete darauf, dass der andere zuerst sprechen würde.

„Boden zu schrubben ist für einen Prinzen keine passende Aufgabe, fürchte ich", sagte Esgal ruhig und ging leicht in die Hocke, sodass er mit Legolas sprechen konnte.

Legolas erstarrte leicht und seine Augen verengten sich. Woher wusste Esgal, dass er ein Prinz war? Niemand hier wusste das, oder zumindest hoffte er, dass es niemand wusste.

Esgal schien seine Gedanken in seinen Augen lesen zu können. „Nein, dein Euer Geheimnis ist sicher, aber ich konnte Thranduils Sohn nicht ansehen und ihn für irgendjemand anderen halten. Prinz Legolas, nehme ich an?"

Legolas antwortete nicht, aber entgegnete seine eigene Feststellung. „Ihr seid ein Elb." Er wusste, dass es stimmte und das erklärte auch die seltsame Vertrautheit, die er Esgal gegenüber von Anfang an gespürt hatte. Trotzdem wusste der Prinz immer noch nicht, was dieses Wissen bedeutete. Nur, weil dieser Mann ein Elb war, machte ihn das noch nicht zu einem Freund und es bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht ein mit König Melèch verbündeter Feind war.

„Und Ihr wollt nicht, dass man es weiß, obwohl ich nicht weiß, welche Gründe dahinter stecken", sagte Legolas klar und deutlich. Natürlich wurde Legolas jetzt klar, dass in Elbisch ‚esgal' versteckt bedeutete; sehr geeignet für diesen Elb, wer auch immer er war. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum er nicht schon früher daran gedacht hatte, nahm aber an, dass man nichts fand, wenn man nichts suchte und er hatte keinen Grund gehabt, an die elbische Bedeutung des Namens dieses Mannes zu denken.

Eine von Esgals Händen hob sich und berührte die Seite seines Kopfes, wo seine anmutig spitzen Ohren behutsam vom Turban, den er trug, verdeckt wurden und es ihm möglich machte, als Mensch durchzugehen.

„Lasst es mich im Moment so ausdrücken, dass es wichtig ist, dass Melèch nicht weiß, wer ich bin", sagte er irgendwie rätselhaft.

„Selbst ich weiß das nicht." Legolas neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ihr habt einen ungerechten Vorteil mir gegenüber, Lord Esgal. Ihr wisst, wer ich bin und warum ich hier bin, aber ich weiß nicht dasselbe von Euch. Ebenso wenig weiß ich, warum Ihr meinen Vater kennt und trotzdem erkenne ich Euch nicht." Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Herkunft zu verleugnen, wenn Esgal offensichtlich dessen schon sicher war.

Esgal schien irgendwie zu zögern und Legolas wurde klar, dass dieser Elb vielleicht genauso vorsichtig gegenüber dem Prinzen war wie Legolas es bei ihm war.

„Es muss für den Moment ein Geheimnis bleiben, Junge", sagte Esgal endlich. „Für deine Eure eigene Sicherheit sowie für meine. Aber du Ihr hast habt meinen Dank für deine Eure Hilfe, meine Tarnung heute Mittag aufrecht zu erhalten."

Legolas nickte, unbefriedigt, aber es blieb ihm keine große Möglichkeit außer der, es hinzunehmen. „Nichts zu danken, aber ich bin nicht jung und ich brauche Euch nicht, um mich zu beschützen."

Esgal lächelte leicht. „So stolz, junger Prinz, sich selbstsicher", lachte er leise, ein ruhiger, freundlicher, melodischer Laut. „Dann vergebt mir, edler Elb, aber wenn Ihr das Kommen und Gehen so vieler Jahre wie ich gesehen habt, werdet Ihr verstehen, dass ein paar hundert Jahre oder mehr nur wie die Lebensspanne eines Kindes erscheint."

Legolas senkte seinen Kopf einwilligend. Wenn Esgal wirklich so alt war wie er es sagte, dann verdiente er die Hochachtung des jüngeren Elben, nicht seine dreisten Fragen. Trotzdem wünschte Legolas, er würde mehr verstehen.

Esgal erhob sich rasch, als seine scharfen Ohren den Klang sich nähernder Schritte auffingen, den selbst Legolas versäumt hatte.

„Wir dürfen nicht zusammen gesehen werden", flüsterte der ältere Elb leise, Legolas nickte und wand sich schnell wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er Esgal trauen konnte oder nicht, aber ebenso wenig würde er ihn König Melèch ausliefern.

  



	4. Schmerz und Entdeckung

**_Schmerz und Entdeckung_**

****

Zwei Tage später war Legolas sehr überrascht, eine kleine Gesellschaft zu sehen, die sich den Palasttoren näherte, als ein Auftrag ihn an einem der Fenster in dem großen Wachturm vorbeibrachte.

Der Prinz erstarrte; sein Herz schlug schneller als der Wind das Banner fing und hob, das der führende Reiter in der Hand hielt, und das Wahrzeichen des grünen Baumes enthüllte. Diese Reiter kamen aus Düsterwald! Anscheinend hatte sein Vater nicht so lange gewartet wie Legolas gedacht hatte, bevor er Boten entsendeteentsandte, um nach der eigensinnigen Gruppe seines Sohnes zu suchen.

Normalerweise hätte diese Art des Beschützerischem den jungen Elben vielleicht ein wenig geärgert, aber im Moment war er einfach zu froh, irgendjemanden von seinem Zuhause zu sehen als irgendetwas anderes zu fühlen als atemlose Hoffnung vermischt mit wirbelnder Angst.

Sicherlich würde King Melèch nach ihm suchen, sobald er wusste, dass eine Gruppe aus Düsterwald angekommen war um nach ihren verschwundenen Boten zu suchen. Legolas konnte es nicht riskieren, dass es Melèch möglich war, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen! Trotz des Risikos musste er versuchen, mit den Düsterwaldelben Kontakt aufzunehmen und das bedeutete, die Wachen zu umgehen, die wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment nach ihm suchten.

Seine Aufgaben unerfüllt lassend, suchte Legolas sich flink einen Weg aus dem Turm, seine Gedanken wirbelten, als er schnell versuchte, sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen. Die ankommenden Elben würden natürlich direkt zu König Melèch gebracht werden und das Treffen würde sehr wahrscheinlich in der großen Empfangshalle des Königs stattfinden. Deshalb war seine beste Chance sie einzuholen, wenn sie durch den Hof kamen. Die Beine des Elben bewegten sich schneller.

Plötzlich presste Legolas sich flach gegen die Wand, vom Klang näher kommender Füße aufgeschreckt. Kapitän Dagred und mehrere seiner Männer erschienen in der Kreuzung gegenüber von Legolas' Position und der Elb hielt vollkommen still.

„Verteilt euch und findet ihn, und das heißt _jetzt_, oder König Melèch wird sich eure Köpfe holen, verstanden?", knurrte Dagred seinen Männern zu und bestätigte damit Legolas' Vermutungen, dass Melèch seine Festnahme angeordnet hatte.

Still betete Legolas, dass die Männer geradeaus weitergehen und nicht den Seitengang nehmen würden, in dem er sich versteckte. Unglücklicherweise sollte es nicht so sein.

Dagred kam um die Ecke und rannte fast in Legolas hinein, bevor er ihn sah.

Sich in Bewegung setzend, stieß Legolas den Kapitän zurück in die beiden Männer hinter ihm, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Treppen zurück nach oben flog, die er eben erst herabgestiegen war, so schnell ihn seine langen Beine tragen konnten.

Dagred fluchte laut. „Und hier sind wir wieder!", murrte er übellaunig, als er und seine Männer den fliehenden Elb die Treppen hinauf jagten. „Du wirst dich nicht mehr _bewegen_ können, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Elb!", schrie er Legolas verärgert hinterher. „Es ist mir egal, wie ihr es macht, Männer, aber fangt ihn! Wenn nicht, werdet ihr alle seine Bestrafung bekommen, ist das klar?!"

Legolas flüchtete flink vor seinen Verfolgern, er rannte leichtfüßig die Treppen hinauf trotz seiner schweren, hinderlichen Ketten. Das rasselnde Klappern, das sie verursachten, war schrecklich störend und diente seinen Verfolgern als unglaublich nützliches Ziel, dem sie folgen konnten.

Die kurzen Ketten, die seine Fußgelenke miteinander verbanden, verkürzten ebenfalls seine normalerweise langen Schritte und ließen Legolas sich unbeholfen und hölzern fühlen. Seine Füße rutschten auf den steilen, schmalen Stufen und er fing sich mit Hilfe der Wand, blieb aber nicht stehen. Auf dem nächsten Stock bog Legolas ab. Er versuchte, so weit viel Abstand zwischen sich und Dagred zu legen wie möglich.

Legolas rannte mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit einen langen mit Wandteppichen bedeckten Gang hinunter und wurde dazu gezwungen, ganz plötzlich anzuhalten, als ein halbes Dutzend Soldaten im Kreuzgang vor ihm erschienen. Auf dem polierten Boden fast ausrutschend, wich Legolas schnell zurück.

In dem Gang zwischen zwei Gruppen Soldaten gefangen, ging Legolas ein verzweifeltes Risiko ein, sprang leichtfüßig nach oben und griff nach der Stange des Vorhangs über einem der großen Fenster, die über den Gang verstreut waren. Sich, mit den Füßen zuerst, nach vorne schwingend, krachte Legolas durch das Fenster und sprang zu Boden, vier Stockwerke weiter unten. Nichts war da um seinen Fall abzubremsen oder zu stoppen, deshalb landete Legolas hart auf den Pflastersteinen unten in einem Schauer von zerbrochenem Glas. Er landete auf seinen Füßen und ging in die Hocke, um den Aufschlag besser abzufedern, aber er fühlte trotzdem, wie eines seiner Fußgelenke unter ihm bei dem scharfen, knirschenden Aufschlag sich leicht verdrehte. Schmerzen schossen sein Bein hinauf, als er schnell auf die Füße sprang, aber der Elb ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten.

Sein unkonventioneller Abtritt hatte ihn im großen, geschäftigen Hof hinter den Küchen landen lassen. Unglücklicherweise war das der bevorzugte Ort der Wachen, dort ihre Zeit zu verbringen, wo sie umsonst Essen und Likör von den freundlichen Angestellten der Küche ergattern konnten.

Ein halbes Dutzend Wachen sprangen sofort alarmiert auf, als sie ihn sahen.

Den Schmerz, der sein Bein hinauf schoss, gezwungen unterdrückend, begann Legolas zu rennen. Der Haupthof war nur wenige Übergänge von hier entfernt.

„Haltet ihn auf! Haltet ihn auf!", rief Dagreds Stimme von oben hinab und die Wachen nahmen sofort die Jagd auf.

So schnell er es mit seiner neuen Behinderung vermochte, umrundete Legolas die Ecke, nur um einer weiteren Anzahl von Soldaten gegenüber zu stehen, die ihm von der gegenüberliegenden Seite entgegen eilten.

Einige der Soldaten packten ihn und Legolas drehte sich weg, einen Mann in den Bauch schlagend und einen anderen leichtfüßig über seinen Rücken werfend.

Dagred und seine Männer kamen erstaunlich schnell im Erdgeschoss an und strömten nun aus der Türöffnung zu seiner Rechten, um den einsamen Elben noch stärker zu überwältigen.

Legolas drehte, schlug und wand sich seinen Weg für einen Moment durch sie hindurch und die Wachen kämpften darum, auch nur einen Finger an ihn zu legen, als er verzweifelt kämpfte. Der Hof war so nah; er war nur um die Ecke … !

Aber er war für den verletzten Elb zu weit entfernt um ihn zu erreichen.

Habgierige Hände fingen Legolas' schwingende Ketten und zogen ihn aus der Balance. Er kämpfte mutig, aber mit über dreißig Soldaten, die ihn überwältigen wollten, war die Übermacht einfach zu groß.

Seine Angreifer warfen ihn zu Boden und stießen ihn unter einem Schauer von Stößen und Schlägen auf die Knie.

Dagreds Stiefel traf den Elben in den Bauch, er trat ihn wieder und wieder, als Legolas seine Arme um seine nun vor Schmerz schreienden Rippen schlang und versuchte, sie vor der Misshandlung zu schützen.

Unvergossene Tränen voll purer Frustration und Schmerz schimmerten in den Augen des jungen Elben, als die Soldaten ihn erbarmungslos auf den Pflastersteinen festhielten, nur wenige Meter von seinem Ziel entfernt. Aber Legolas war zu stur und zu stolz, sie fließen zu lassen.

Dagred zerrte den verletzten Elben auf seine Knie und zwang einen Stab zwischen Legolas' Ellenbogen und seinen Rücken. Die Ketten des Sklaven so an den Stab gehakt, machten sie seine Arme nutzlos. Sie zogen ihn auf seine Füße und brachten ihn weg, während sie ihn schlugen und reichlich dafür verfluchten, dass er ihnen schon wieder solche Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte.

„König Melèch wird sich deinen Kopf auf einem Spieß holen, Junge!", drohte Dagred finster, als sie Legolas einschlossen, um auf den Zorn des Königs zu warten. „Du wirst nach dem Tod betteln, bevor wir mit dir fertig sind!"

***

Legolas' Handgelenke waren immer noch an den Stab gebunden, der durch seine gebeugten Arme gesteckt war, als er aus der Zelle heraus zu einem kochenden König Melèch geschleift wurde. Sofort schlug Melèch den Elben kraftvoll, was den Kopf des Sklaven zur Seite warf. Legolas hatte schon so viele Schmerzen, dass ein wenig mehr kaum erwähnenswert schien. In der Zeit zwischen seiner Gefangennahme und seinem gefürchteten Besuch bei Melèch, hatten Dagred und seine Männer der Drohung des Kapitäns darüber, in welcher Verfassung er Legolas wieder verlassen würde, nachdem er ihn ein zweites Mal so verärgert hatte, alle Ehre gemacht.

Der Elb atmete schwer und fiel nach vorne auf seine Knie, als er losgelassen wurde. Eine Seite seines Gesichtes war von Prellungen dunkelrot-braun gefärbt und er konnte es kaum noch ertragen, auf seinem verletzten Fußgelenk zu stehen.

„Du musstest es einfach versuchen, nicht wahr?", beschuldigte Melèch Legolas, als er wütend vor seinem Gefangenen auf und ab ging. Wie nah der Elb dem gekommen war, Erfolg zu haben und seinen ganzen Plan völlig zu vermasseln, machte Melèch unglaublich wütend. „Du musstest es einfach versuchen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll! Ich lasse dich schlagen, ich lasse dich arbeiten, aber du weigerst dich zu lernen!" Melèch bebte vor Zorn.

„Nun gut, nicht mehr. Wenn du es nicht auf die leichte Art lernen willst, dann werde ich diejenigen, die erfahrener sind als ich es bin, dir eine Lektion lehren lasen, die du nicht vergessen wirst!" Melèch klatschte in die Hände und rief einen Bediensteten herbei, der Unuth aus Umbar in den Raum brachte.

Unuth blickte berechnend zwischen Melèch und den elbischen Sklaven, der auf dem Boden kniete, hin und her. „Ihr habt meine Anwesenheit verlangt, mein Lord?"

„Ja." Melèch verschränkte seine Arme und starrte Legolas kalt an. „Dieser Sklave macht mir nichts als Schwierigkeiten. Ihr seid ein Mann, der in diesen Dingen erfahren ist. Ich habe angeboten, ihn Euch zu leihen wenn Ihr wünscht, also, er gehört Euch. Ich überlasse ihn Euch und Kapitän Dagred und seinen Männern. Macht mit ihm, was Ihr wollt, aber seid nicht freundlich und stellt sicher, dass es etwas sein wird, dass er niemals vergessen wird!"

Unuth lächelte grausam, als er auf Legolas' gekrümmten Leib hinabblickte. „Mit großem Vergnügen, mein Lord", willigte er ein.

Legolas' Kinn in eine Hand nehmend, zog er den Kopf des Elben hoch, seine Augen glitten über den Körper des Sklaven. „Das wird ganz nach meinem Geschmack sein", sagte der unfreundliche Mann, legte seine Hand grob auf Legolas' geprellte Wange und schlang seine Finger in die goldenen Haare des Elben.

Angst stieg in Legolas' schmerzgetrübten Augen auf und ein Zittern, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte, durchfuhr ihn, als sein Körper vor der widerlichen Berührung des Mannes zurückschreckte.

Kapitän Dagreds Knie in seinem Rücken stieß den Elben nach vorne und hielt ihn, als sich Unuths groben Hände senkten, um die Verschlüsse von Legolas' Tunika zu öffnen.

***

_May it be an evening star shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road … oh, how far you are from home_

_(Möge ein Abendstern auf dich herab scheinen  
Möge, wenn Dunkelheit fällt, dein Herz treu sein  
Du wanderst auf einer einsamen Straße … oh, wie weit bist du von zu Hause fort)_

_Mornië utúlië  
(Darkness has come)  
  
_

_(Dunkelheit ist gekommen)_

_Believe and you will find your way  
  
__(Glaube und du wirst deinen Weg finden)_

_Mornië alantië  
(Darkness has fallen)  
  
__(Dunkelheit ist gefallen)_

_A promise lives within you now …  
  
__(Ein Versprechen lebt nun in dir …)_

***

Hilflos zitternd schlang Legolas seine Arme fester um sich selbst, als er, sich hin und her wiegend, in der Dunkelheit seiner kleinen Zelle saß. Stumme Tränen, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, rannen still über seine geprellten Wangen. Er hatte sich geweigert zu weinen, als seine Peiniger ihn hatten, aber jetzt, alleine in der Dunkelheit, war der Schmerz einfach zu groß um ihn in sich zu halten.

Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum war schwer, erstickend, und das schlimmste war, dass Legolas sich fühle, als wäre die Dunkelheit nun auch in ihm, seine Seele verschlingend und ihn leer und hoffnungslos zurücklassend. Es hieß, dass ein Elb an einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben konnte, ob das stimmte oder nicht, wusste Legolas nicht, aber im Augenblick fühle sich die Verzweiflung, die an ihm zehrte, sicherlich so an, als wolle sie das Leben aus ihm heraussaugen.

Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, dem Schmerz und der endlosen Folter seiner entsetzlichen Erinnerungen zu entkommen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür seiner Zelle kratzend und Legolas zog sich noch weiter in die Ecke zurück, bleierne Angst umklammerte sein Herz. Waren sie zurückgekommen? Bei den Valar … waren sie immer noch nicht mit ihm fertig?

Ein stilles Schluchzen ließ seine Schultern erzittern, als er versuchte, unempfindlich zu wirken. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Schwäche sahen. Und trotzdem konnte noch nicht einmal der starke Stolz des Elben ihn gefühllos lassen im Angesicht seines Leides.

Eine große Gestalt betrat langsam den Raum und die Tür wurde hinter ihm geschlossen. Legolas hörte, wie das Schloss zurück an seinen Platz glitt und die schroffe Stimme der Wache hineinrief: „Klopft einfach kurz, wenn Ihr mit ihm fertig seid, aber seid vorsichtig, diese Elben sind gefährlich."

Legolas widerstand demn Drang, noch weiter in die Ecke zurückzuweichen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, gegen das Unvermeidbare zu kämpfen und er würde diese Leute nicht seine Angst sehen lassen, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Wenigstens war es dieses Mal nur einer … der Elb schluckte den harten, erstickenden Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.

Der Elb sah nicht auf, weil es für ihn leichter war, wenn er nicht hinsehen musste, wenn sein Peiniger gesichtslos blieb. Er hatte schon lange vorher seine weiteren Sinne ausgeschaltet, weil es viel zu sehr wehtat, mehr zu fühlen als er musste. Jetzt in sich selbst eingeschlossen, umschlang Legolas seine Knie fest und wartete auf das Unausweichliche.

Der Neuankömmling zögerte für einen Moment im Eingang, seine tiefen, traurigen Augen erfassten die unglückliche Gestalt des gekrümmten Elben in der Ecke. Nackt abgesehen von seinen Ketten, zitterte Legolas vor viel mehr als nur Kälte.

Der Mann durchquerte den kleinen Raum und kniete sich still neben Legolas.

Legolas presste seine Augen zu, wartend, aber die Person neben ihm bewegte sich nicht. Nach einigen Momenten wurde die beunruhigende Stille mehr als er ertragen konnte.

„Tut, was Ihr tun werdet, aber spielt nicht mit mir", stieß der Elb zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Immer noch so stolz, Junge …" Es war Esgals sanfte Stimme, belegt von unbeschreiblicher Traurigkeit.

Legolas' Kopf hob sich ruckartig. In sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass es der andere Elb war. Für einen Moment sah er in Esgals Augen, bevor er schnell seinen Kopf wegdrehte und ihn mit einem Zittern auf seine Arme sinken ließ, das in Wirklichkeit ein kaum verborgenes Schluchzen war. Irgendwie war es unerträglich, den älteren Elben ihn so sehend zu wissen. Legolas wollte kein Mitleid von irgendjemandem.

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn wir leise sprechen", sagte Esgal in einem stillen Flüstern, für Legolas' Ohren alleine bestimmt. „Die Wachen denken, dass ich wegen etwas anderem hier bin, sie werden nichts befürchten."

Legolas antwortete nicht, umschlang seine Knie nur fester. Er wusste nicht, was Esgal wollte und im Augenblick konnte sein verletztes Herz niemandem trauen.

Esgal ließ seinen langen grauen Umhang von seinen Schultern gleiten und legte ihn sanft um Legolas' bebende Gestalt.

Der junge Elb packte die Enden fest und schlang den weichen Stoff mit zitternden Händen um seinen Körper. Ers sah immer noch nicht auf. Sein eigenes Schamgefühl hielt seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Weswegen _seid_ Ihr hier?", fragte Legolas leise, körperliche und geistige Schmerzen hatte seine normalerweise melodische Stimme rau werden lassen.

„Ich habe von Unuth gehört, was geschehen ist." Offensichtliche Verachtung und Abscheu in Esgals Stimme war deutlich und scharf. „Ich … ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht, irgendjemanden unter diesen Umständen alleine zu lassen." Er legte eine sanfte, beruhigende Hand auf Legolas' Rücken, aber der jüngere Elb erstarrte bei der Berührung und Esgal zog sie schnell zurück.

„Ich brauche Euer Mitleid nicht." Legolas blinzelte schnell und versuchte, die verräterischen Tränen, die ihn ausliefern wollten, zurück zu zwingen. Seine Stimme war schärfer als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Esgal war nicht gekränkt. „Das ist gut so, weil Ihr es nicht habt", sagte der ältere Elb ruhig, aber seine Stimme war nicht hart. „Mitleid ist für die Hilflosen und Ihr, junger Prinz, seid weder hilflos, noch habt Ihr dauerhaft Schaden genommen. Die Leute können mit Euch tun, was sie wollen, aber sie können Euch nicht ändern, sie können Eure Seele nicht berühren, wenn Ihr sie nicht lasst." Seine Worte waren fest, aber ihr Ton war voll Mitgefühl. Esgal wusste, dass Legolas fürchterlich litt und, dass es seine Zeit brauchen würde, bis er sich davon erholte, aber er wusste, dass der junge Prinz sich erholen _würde_ … Jetzt musste Legolas es nur noch wissen.

„Ich sehe eine Kraft in Euch, die mir sagt, dass diese Ketten vorübergehend sind und, dass keine Fesseln Euren Geist halten können, wenn Ihr Euch dafür entscheidet, sie nicht zu lassen." Esgals Stimme war jetzt sanft und er hob seine Augen zu dem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster nahe dem oberen Teil der entfernten Wand. Der Mond war gerade aufgegangen und Eärendil schien hell zwischen den Stäben wie ein kleiner aber treuer Nadelstich der Hoffnung.

„Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche, Legolas Greenleaf", sagte der Elb langsam. „Ich war bereits ein Gefangener, ich habe in Verzweiflung gelebt. Ich habe immer wieder Kriege gesehen, jeder einzelne angekündigt als der Konflikt, der alle anderen Konflikte lösen sollte. Ich habe Elben gesehen, die andere Elben niedermetzelten. Ich habe meinen Bruder an ein sterbliches Schicksal verloren und meine Mutter und meinen Vater an die Unsterblichenlande." Esgal atmete tief ein.

„Ihr habt euch gefragt, Legolas, nicht wahr, wie ich den Namen Gil-Estel kennen kann?", fragte er leise, das Licht des Sterns spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. „Nun ja, ich habe guten Grund, ihn zu kennen und ich kenne ihn gut. Gil-Estel, der Stern der großen Hoffnung … ist das Licht meines Vaters goldenen Schiffes." Als ein Zeichen des Vertrauens und guten Glaubens offenbarte Esgal sich endlich als der, der er war.

„Das Leuchten der Silmaril brennt auf der Brust von Eärendil, wenn er über den Himmel segelt, um meine Mutter Elwing zu treffen, die in ihrem großen Turm auf ihn wartet …" Die Stimme des Elben verstummte langsam, als er zu dem funkelnden Stern hinaufblickte, das einzige, was er in Jahrhunderten von seinem Vater gesehen hatte.

„Mein Bruder und ich waren Gefangene, als meine Mutter sich ins Meer stürzte, um die Silmaril vor der Übernahme zu schützen. Unser Vater war nicht bei uns. Sie fand ihn wieder, aber ich habe keinen von ihnen seitdem gesehen. Wir waren in einer milden Gefangenschaft, weil es so endete, dass wir unserem Wärter ans Herz wuchsen und er uns wie seine eigenen Kinder behandelte … dennoch, Gefangenschaft ist Gefangenschaft, Sohn Thranduils, und ich habe viel Schlimmeres durchgestanden als das. Ich habe die Kraft gefunden, weiter zu leben, und das werdet Ihr auch tun." Die Augen des älteren Elben blitzten vor Aufrichtigkeit.

Legolas sah auf, um das erste Mal dem Blick seines Gefährten zu begegnen und die Augen des jungen Elben weiteten sich vor Schreck und Ehrfurcht.

„Aber … aber das bedeutet … Ihr würdet dann sein …" Legolas sank zu einer respektvollen Verbeugung auf seine Knie, sein goldenes Haar streifte den Boden.

„Lord Elrond", flüsterte er, ein wenig eingeschüchtert von der Erfahrung, das erste Mal einem der Elben zu begegnen, um den sich Geschichten und Lieder an den Feuern des Hofes seines Vaters seit erdenklichen Zeiten drehten. „Vergebt mir, ich habe Euch nicht erkannt … Ich habe Euch schlecht behandelt, mein Lord", murmelte der junge Elb. Er schämte sich jetzt sogar noch mehr.

„Erhebt Euch", bat Elrond freundlich und Legolas gehorchte, immer noch leicht zitternd. „Ihr habt mich vor Entdeckung bewahrt, als ich unvorsichtig genug war, fast gestellt zu werden, ich sehe keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung." Der Elbenlord schüttelte den Kopf.

Legolas nickte langsam und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand mit schmerzhafter Müdigkeit. „Warum seid Ihr hier?"

„Es geschehen beunruhigende Dinge in Dorolyn, die ich noch nicht verstehe", sagte Elrond gedankenverloren. „Ein Schatten schleicht über das Land. Es sind schon einige auf die eine oder andere Art gekommen um nachzuforschen, aber keiner von ihnen ist je zurückgekehrt. Ich bin selbst gekommen, als ich davon überzeugt war, dass die Notwendigkeit groß genug war. Melèch denkt, dass ich ein Herrscher aus dem Land des Emyth Muir bin. Die Menschen aus Emyth Muir sind für ihre Metallarbeiten sehr bekannt, aber sie sind gute Menschen. Als ein seltsamer Auftrag aus Dorolyn kam, waren sie überrascht und unsicher wegen der Geheimnistuerei, die verlangt wurde. Das wurde von einigen meiner Leute herausgefunden und es wurde ein Abkommen getroffen zwischen uns, dass sie den Auftrag erfüllen würden und ich damit hier her kommen würde, als einer von ihnen. Ich hoffe, so mehr über die Situation und Melèchs Absicht für die seltsamen Ringe, die ich ihm gebracht habe, herauszufinden."

Legolas' schmerzender Kopf hob sich drängend. „Dann müsst Ihr es wissen, Ihr müsst meinen Vater warnen, sein Leben ist in Gefahr. Melèch will die ganze königliche Familie des Düsterwaldes umbringen, obwohl ich nicht weiß warum."

Elrond nickte, tief beunruhigt. „Das sind wahrlich besorgniserregende Nachrichten, Sohn Thranduils, aber habt keine Angst. Dieser Mann wird in seinen Vorhaben keinen Erfolg haben."

Legolas seufzte leise. Er fühlte sich schon ein wenig besser, weil nun wenigstens _irgendjemand_ wusste, was er wusste. Jemand, der eine viel bessere Chance hatte, die Boten seines Vaters zu warnen als er in diesem Moment.

Elrond betrachtete den jungen Elben nüchtern. Er hasste es, Legolas in dieser grausamen Situation, in der er sich befand, alleine zu lassen, aber es gab nichts, das er zu diesem Zeitpunkt tun konnte, ohne seine Tarnung in Gefahr zu bringen. Deshalb war nun alles, was er dem jungen Prinzen anbieten konnte, Hoffnung.

„Lasst Euer Licht nicht erlischen, Legolas", ermutigte ihn Elrond und berührte den jüngeren Elben leicht an der Schulter. Dieses Mal schreckte der Prinz nicht vor seiner Berührung zurück, Elrond zog ihn sanft zu sich, sodass sein Rücken an seiner Schulter ruhte, und beruhigte das Zittern des jungen Elben mit der unbeschreiblichen Ruhe und dem einfachen Frieden seiner Anwesenheit.

Legolas' Körper entspannte sich leicht unter dem Einfluss von Elronds starker Gegenwart und der heilenden Berührung, die seinen schmerzenden Körper und gleichzeitig sein verletztes Herz beruhigte.

Zusammen blickten sie hinauf zu dem kleinen Fleck Sterne durch das vergitterte Fenster. „Seht Ihr? Eärendil scheint auf Euch herab, Greenleaf, er wacht über Euch genauso wie er über mich wacht. Gil-Estel, große Hoffnung … Manchmal ist Hoffnung alles, was wir haben, Legolas, aber es ist genug, solange wir ihr treu bleiben."

  



	5. Dunkler werdende Schatten

Hi, ich wollte nur jedem danken, der die Story liest und wollte euch wissen lassen, dass ich hier neben dem Posten nicht viel schreiben werde, weil Deutsch nicht meine Muttersprache ist. Deshalb macht das alles hier einige Umwege, um zu euch zu kommen: Verena, meine wundervolle Übersetzerin, übersetzt eure Reviews für mich und alles, was ich sagen will kommt erst zu ihr, damit sie es übersetzt, sie schickt es dann zurück an mich und ich füge es in das Kapitel ein, bevor ich es poste. Und wenn man mit in Betracht  
  
zieht, dass ich auch andere Stories in Englisch im Moment poste .. das halt mich ganz schön auf Trab. Deshalb entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht sehr gesprächig hier sein werde, aber ich hoffe, ihr genießt die Story und seid versichert, dass ich die Übersetzungen von all euren Reviews bekomme und sie sehr zu schätzen weiß. Danke!  
  
   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
   
  
Dunkler werdende Schatten  
  
   
  
Ardil, Anführer der Boten des Elbenkönigs von Düsterwald, lag still auf den Kissen auf dem Bett im großen Gästezimmer, das König Melèch ihm gegeben hatte. Er lag unbeweglich, seine Hände auf seinem Bauch gefaltet. Seine Augen waren nicht geschlossen, aber da Elben mit offenen Augen schlief, gab das nur wenig Hinweis auf seinen Zustand.  
  
   
  
Ardil jedoch schlief nicht. Er lag in stiller Wachsamkeit, als er über sein Treffen mit König Melèch nachdachte. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann passte dem Elben nicht, doch er wusste kaum, was es war. Noch beunruhigender aber waren die Neuigkeiten, dass der junge Prinz Legolas und seine Gefährten nie in Dorolyn angekommen waren. Welches Unglück die Boten befallen hatte, konnte Ardil nur vermuten und er freute sich nicht darauf, solch düstere Nachrichten seinem König zu bringen.  
  
   
  
Er hatte eine sofortige Suche nach den Vermissten vorgeschlagen und Melèch hatte bereitwillig zugestimmt und seine eigenen Männer zur Hilfe bereitgestellt. Ardil hoffte, dass es irgendeine harmlose Erklärung für die Verspätung gab, obwohl sein Herz und seine Ängste ihm etwas anderes sagten. Er wollte überhaupt nicht daran denken, wie schwer es den Elbenkönig und die Königin treffen würde, sollte ihr einziges Kind so früh in seinem Leben von ihnen genommen werden.  
  
   
  
Das Bett stand unter einem von Fensterläden verschlossenen Fenster, und durch die kunstvoll geschnitzten Holzlatten funkelten die Sterne herein. Plötzlich ließ eine leise Stimme Ardil sich aufsetzen und aufmerksam werden, als eine Gestalt für einen Augenblick das Sternenlicht vor dem Fenster aussperrte.  
  
   
  
„Bote Thranduils, höre meine Worte, denn Euer König ist in Gefahr und Euer Prinz liegt selbst in diesem Moment in Schatten und leidet in den Kerkern unter Euren Füßen." Die Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern, aber Ardil hörte jedes Wort mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit.  
  
   
  
„Von welcher Teufelei sprecht Ihr?", wollte Ardil wissen, gleichzeitig vorsichtig und besorgt. „Was wisst Ihr über das Schicksal von Prinz Legolas? Wer seid Ihr?" Er wollte die Fensterläden öffnen, aber die Stimme auf der anderen Seite hielt ihn auf.  
  
   
  
„Wer ich bin, ist nicht wichtig und wäre für uns beide gefährliches Wissen", sagte Elrond bestimmt. „König Melèch ist ein Verräter und ihm darf nicht getraut werden. Er will das Königshaus des Düsterwaldes zerstören wegen Gründen, die noch nicht enthüllt wurden. Prinz Legolas ist ein Gefangener und seine Gefährten getötet."  
  
   
  
Ardils Augen loderten vor Wut. „Wenn das, was Ihr sagt, wahr ist, Stimme im Schatten, dann werden diejenigen, die diese Intrigen gesponnen haben, teuer dafür bezahlen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendein Mitglied des Königshauses so behandelt wird!"  
  
   
  
„Handelt mit Vorsicht", warnte Elrond, sich umblickend und wissend, dass er gehen musste, bevor er entdeckt wurde. Ardil und die anderen Elben wussten nicht, dass die Boten aus Düsterwald streng beobachtet wurden und die Wachen an ihren Türen für sehr viel mehr dort waren als nur für ihren Schutz. „Eine kleine Gruppe wie die Eure kann nicht darauf hoffen, gegen die ganze Macht Dorolyns zu siegen. Tut noch nichts, was Misstrauen erregen würde oder ich fürchte, dass Ihr nur das Schicksal des Prinzen teilen werdet, oder noch schlimmer, seine Identität verraten könntet. König Thranduil muss gewarnt werden. Es gehen schlechte Dinge in Dorolyn vor und ein böser Schatten wächst. Ihr steht auf einem sehr dünnen Faden, lasst ihn nicht zerreißen."  
  
   
  
„Eure Worte sind alle voll Schrecken, Unbekannter." Ardil schüttelte seinen Kopf, Dringlichkeit und Zweifel erfüllten ihn. „Aber wie weiß ich, dass das wahr ist?"  
  
   
  
Er bekam keine Antwort und Ardil merkte, dass der Schatten von seinem Fenster verschwunden war. Er warf die Fensterläden auf, aber er fand kein Zeichen von irgendjemandem draußen, nicht einmal Spuren einer Anwesenheit auf dem Boden darunter. Er hätte vielleicht gedacht, dass die ganze Begegnung ein Traum war, aber einen Moment später bemerkte er etwas Kleines und Rundes auf dem Rand der Fensterbank scheinen.  
  
   
  
Ardil hob den Gegenstand auf und Schrecken überkam ihm. Ein kleiner Blätterkranz ruhte in seiner Handfläche, als er die Fensterläden erneut mit benommenen Bewegungen schloss; seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand gerichtet. Es war ohne Zweifel eine Spange, die von der Vorderseite eines Köchergurtes abgenommen worden war, geformt zum königlichen Wappen des Düsterwalds. Nur Mitglieder des Königshauses konnten dieses Zeichen tragen und nur ein Mitglied von Thranduils Familie wurde momentan vermisst. Es musste Prinz Legolas gehören.  
  
   
  
Ardil umfasste die Spange fest in seiner Faust. Also hatte die Stimme im Schatten die Wahrheit gesagt, oder zumindest teilweise. Es schien nun, als wäre ihr Auftrag in Dorolyn plötzlich wirklich gefährlich geworden.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Elrond lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und nippte an dem großen Weinkelch in seiner Hand, während er mit Melèch, Elnon und Unuth am Tisch des Königs saß und der Kunst und Geschicklichkeit einiger junger Damen zusah, als sie für ihnen Meister König Melèch tanzten und sangen.  
  
   
  
Die Düsterwaldelben waren draußen und suchten mit der zweifelhaften Hilfe Kapitän Dagreds und einer Gruppe von Melèchs Wachen die Wälder nach ihren vermissten Gefährten ab. Ardil hatte seine Rolle gut gespielt und sich nichts anmerken lassen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
   
  
Heute lag etwas anderes in der Luft und Melèch schickte die Tänzerinnen früh weg. Elrond hatte guten Grund zur Hoffnung, dass sie endlich etwas erfahren würden.  
  
   
  
Er stellte sein Glas zurück und wandte sich an Melèch. „Ich habe meine Zeit hier genossen", log er taktvoll. „Aber ich kann nicht für immer hier verweilen, wie angenehm dieser Gedanke auch sein mag. Ich beginne zu denken, dass Eure Hoheit nichts im Sinn hatte als angenehme Ferien, als Ihr uns in Eure prächtigen Hallen einludet."  
  
   
  
„Dem muss ich zustimmen, Melèch", fügte Elnon etwas weniger gewandt als der Elb hinzu. „Ihr sagtet, dass es sich für mich lohnen würde zu kommen, aber ich habe für diese Behauptung noch keinen Beweis gesehen."  
  
   
  
Unuth sagte nichts.  
  
   
  
Melèch schien von der Ungeduld seiner Gäste nicht verärgert zu sein, in Wahrheit schien sie ihn irgendwie zu amüsieren und Elrond kam langsam der Verdacht, dass er ihnen absichtlich seine Gedanken vorenthalten hatte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit stärker auf sich zu lenken.  
  
   
  
„Alles kommt zu denen, die die Geduld haben, darauf zu warten", sagte Melèch ein wenig geheimnisvoll. „Aber die Zeit naht nun und ich denke, wir sollten anfangen, klar zu sprechen. Elnon, ist es nicht wahr, dass Euer Königreich in letzter Zeit stark von inneren Unruhen gestört wurde, während Wilde Eure Grenzen verwüsten?"  
  
   
  
Elnon hob zu einer entrüsteten Antwort an, aber Melèch unterbrach ihn. „Kommt schon, wir sind alle Freunde hier, lasst uns die Wahrheit sprechen. Ich weiß, dass das, was ich sage, Fakt ist. Es ist natürlich kein Fehler Eurerseits; wer hat mit dem Pöbel schon nicht ab und an Probleme? Aber wie würde es Euch gefallen, diesen lästigen Aufständen ein für alle mal ein Ende zu setzen?"  
  
   
  
Elnon blickte leicht düster drein, er mochte es nicht, dass es so bekannt war, dass sein Königreich ernsten Problemen gegenüberstand. In Wahrheit hatte Melèch es noch harmlos ausgedrückt, weil Elnon einem ausgewachsenen Bürgerkrieg in Ilnnarion gegenüberstand und er sehr viel unsicherer über dessen letztendlichen Ausgang war, als er hätte zugeben wollen.  
  
   
  
Melèch wartete nicht darauf, dass der andere König antwortete, sondern wandte sich Elrond zu. „Lord Esgal, Eure Leute sind große Metallschmiede, und trotzdem ist der Handel in Euren Landen gering. Ich gab bei euch einige ungewöhnliche Stücke dieser Handwerkskunst in Auftrag, welche Ihr liebenswürdigerweise zu mir gebracht habt. Nun, wenn irgendjemand euch im Vorneherein bezahlen könnte, wie viele Tausend dieser Stücke glaubt Ihr, könnten in einem Monat hergestellt werden?"  
  
   
  
Elrond sah nachdenklich aus und legte seine Fingerspitzen vor sich aufeinander, als er das Gesagte in Betracht zog. Glücklicherweise hatte er alles, was es über die Menschen, die er vertreten sollte, zu wissen gab, in Erfahrung gebracht, bevor er diese Identität angenommen hatte, deshalb war die Frage kein Problem. Trotzdem war es seltsam.  
  
   
  
„Über 20000 würde ich schätzen, kann es aber nicht genau sagen, weil uns nie eine solche Aufgabe gegeben wurde. Es würde großen Reichtum erfordern um für so einen Auftrag zu bezahlen." Die Worte waren durchdacht, aber Elronds Augen durchbohrend, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, wohin das führen würde. „Abgesehen davon, zu welchem Nutzen könnte etwas Derartiges verwendet werden?"  
  
   
  
Melèch lächelte. „Um eine Armee auszustatten, mein Freund, um eine Armee auszustatten."  
  
   
  
Elronds Augen verengten sich. Die seltsamen Ringe, die er als Teil seiner Maskerade hergebracht hatte, schienen zu nichts zu gebrauchen zu sein, trotzdem sprach Melèch davon, eine Armee auszustatten … „Weder Dorolyn noch Ilnnarion zusammen haben genug Männer, um diesem Auftrag gerecht zu werden, selbst, wenn die Dinge, die Ihr verlangt, von Nutzen sein könnten. Ich sehe Euren Sinn in all dem nicht, König Melèch."  
  
   
  
„Das werdet Ihr, das werdet Ihr, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist", versicherte Melèch und füllte träge seinen eigenen Kelch, als würde er dieses Spiel genießen.  
  
   
  
„Seht mal, Melèch, dieses Spiel ist weit genug gegangen", warf Elnon ein wenig kurz angebunden ein. „Sprecht deutlich oder sprecht gar nicht. Was ist es, das Ihr vorschlagt?"  
  
   
  
„"Ihr werdet meine Pläne bald verstehen und sehen, wie sie uns allen von Vorteil sein werden", sagte Melèch, zufrieden mit seinem eigenen Wissen. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr viele Fragen habt, aber ich kann sie noch nicht beantworten."  
  
   
  
„Was ist dann der Sinn –", begann Elnon, aber Melèch unterbrach ihn.  
  
   
  
„Morgen Abend werden wir einen kleinen Ausflug zusammen machen und all Eure Fragen werden beantwortet werden. Ihr werdet dann alles verstehen, meine Freunde. Morgen", versicherte Melèch. „Nun, möchtet Ihr etwas mehr Wein?"  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Elnon und Elrond gingen nach einer Weile um anderen Dingen nachzugeben, aber Unuth blieb zurück. Elrond warf einen Blick zurück auf den Sklavenhändler, als sie gingen und Elnon sah diese Geste.  
  
   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was der Rhûnsûl vorhat", sagte der König von Ilnnarion misstrauisch. „Aber er weiß mehr als er zeigt. Habt Ihr beim Essen bemerkt, dass er der einzige war, der nichts gesagt hat?"  
  
   
  
Elrond neigte seinen Kopf nachdenklich. Ja, er hatte es bemerkt. „Und Melèch hat nicht ihn angesprochen wie er es bei uns getan hat. Fast, als wüsste Unuth schon seinen Teil in was auch immer der König im Sinn hat." Der Elb sprach seine eigenen Verdachte aus, weil er hoffte, mehr von dem zu erfahren, was Elnon darüber dachte.  
  
   
  
Elnons geringschätziger, finsterer Blick verdüsterte sich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt."  
  
   
  
Elrond sagte nichts, aber er konnte sehen, dass, trotz dem, was Elnon sagte, der Monarch fast so verzweifelt war wie Melèch ihn dargestellt hatte. Wenn Melèch einen Ausweg hatte, hatte Elrond kein Zweifel, dass Elnon sich darauf einlassen würde, egal wie wenig er Melèchs herablassende Methoden mochte.  
  
   
  
Elrond hatte seine eigenen Befürchtungen dazu, was vor sich ging, und er mochte das Bild nicht, dass sich abzuzeichnen begann. Irgendwo versteckte Melèch eine geheime Armee von tausenden und er bezweifelte, dass König Elnon mit seinen innenpolitischen Problemen zu helfen die einzige Absicht war, die er hatte.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Ardils Gruppe hatte die zwei Körper ihrer gefallenen Angehörigen aus dem Wald geborgen und sie mit großer Trauer zurück zum Palast gebracht. Melèch spielte seine Rolle genauso wie er es Legolas gesagt hatte, dass er es tun würde und Ardil für seinen Teil tat so als würde er die falsche Sympathie des Königs glauben. Ardil lehnte es mit der Entschuldigung, dass er nur geschickt worden war, die vermissten Boten zu finden und nicht als Thranduils Vertreter zu handeln, ab, ein Datum für ein neues Treffen festzulegen.  
  
   
  
Melèch war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden, aber er hatte keine Wahl als sie mit dem Versprechen gehen zu lassen, dass andere Boten geschickt werden würden, nachdem die Gefallenen richtig versorgt waren.  
  
   
  
Nachdem sie abgereist waren, grübelte Melèch eine Zeit lang finster auf seinem Thron und all seine Bediensteten blieben so weit von ihm auf Abstand wie sie konnten. Letztendlich erhob er sich und machte sich auf den direkten Weg zu den Kerkern.  
  
   
  
Legolas saß still in der Ecke seiner Zelle. Er hatte begonnen, sich von dem grausamen Akt, für den er missbraucht worden war, zu erholen und konnte Melèchs Augen mit einem ruhigen, wenn auch innerlich kochendem Blick begegnen.  
  
   
  
„Ich sehe, dass Euer Plan nicht so gut verläuft wie Ihr gehofft habt", stellte Legolas eisig fest, als er sich erhob und die stark beunruhigte Erscheinung des Königs bemerkte. Ein stilles Gefühl der Befriedigung erfüllte ihn als er merkte, dass es Elrond gelungen sein musste, die Elben aus Düsterwald zu warnen und Melèchs Pläne wirksam durcheinander zu bringen.  
  
   
  
Melèchs Augen blitzten. Er war im Moment nicht in der Stimmung für die Unüberlegtheit eines seiner Sklaven. Melèch schnipste mit seinen Fingern und bedeutete so einer der Wachen, die an seiner Seite waren. Der Mann stieß den Elb zurück gegen die Wand, indem er den wehrlosen Gefangenen mit einem Eisenhandschuh in den Magen schlug.  
  
   
  
Legolas krümmte sich und glitt an der Wand ein wenig nach unten bis ihn grobe Hände auf seinen Armen wieder hoch zerrten.  
  
   
  
„Und ich sehe, dass du deine Lektion noch nicht gelernt hast", sagte Melèch düster. „Willst du, dass ich dich zurück an meine Wachen gebe um dir noch mehr beizubringen?", drohte er finster.  
  
   
  
Legolas sagte nichts, senkte den Blick und sah weg. Melèch hatte letztendlich etwas gefunden, vor dem der junge Elb wirklich Angst hatte.  
  
   
  
„Gut, dann behalt deine Zunge bei dir, es sei denn, du wirst angesprochen", fauchte Melèch mit reizbarer Befriedigung.  
  
   
  
Der junge Prinz war widerspenstig still, beobachtete aber weiter den Mann vor ihm mit versteckter Wachsamkeit. Er war sich fast sicher, dass die Dinge mit den Boten aus Düsterwald nicht gut verlaufen waren. Wenn sie es getan hätten, würde Melèch sich jetzt vor ihm an dem Erfolg seines Planes weiden, nicht innerlich vor kaum versteckter Wut kochen. Seine Gedanken wurden einen Moment später bestätigt, als Melèch sprach.  
  
   
  
„Du kommst doch aus Düsterwald, sag mir, würde der König einen Boten senden, der nicht die Fähigkeit hat, seine Wünsche zu vertreten?", wollte Melèch wissen.  
  
   
  
Legolas war versucht, Melèch überhaupt nichts zu sagen, aber wenn er stur war, würde der König ihn bestrafen, das wusste er … und der junge Elb war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch einen scheußlichen Alptraum wie den letzten, den Melèch ihm ausgesetzt hatte, durchstehen würde.  
  
   
  
„Es kommt auf ihren Auftrag an …", antwortete Legolas langsam.  
  
   
  
Melèchs düsterer Blick wurde noch finsterer. Die Antwort sagte ihm gar nichts, genauso wie es beabsichtigt war. Er war sich sicher, dass Ardil und die anderen irgendwie nicht ehrlich mit ihm gewesen waren … aber warum oder was sie vermutet hatten, wusste er nicht.  
  
   
  
Der Monarch stieß Legolas zurück gegen die Wand, sein Gesicht zwei Zoll von dem seines Gefangenen entfernt. „Warum haben sie kein neues Treffen festgelegt?! Welchen Grund haben sie, mich warten zu lassen?! Spiel nicht mit mir, Junge, oder du wirst es ehrlich bereuen!"  
  
   
  
„Ich kann Euch nicht sagen, was ich nicht weiß." Legolas versuchte ohne Erfolg, seinen eigenen Ärger und seine Wut aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Sie haben ihre eigenen Gründe und wenn Ihr sie nicht versteht, wie sollte ich dann, der noch nicht einmal mit ihnen gesprochen hat, es besser tun?"  
  
   
  
Es hätte wirklich keine Rolle gespielt, was Legolas in diesem Moment gesagt hätte; das Ergebnis wäre das gleiche gewesen.  
  
   
  
Melèch schlug den Elben ins Gesicht und seine hohle Hand traf böse auf Legolas' Ohr. Legolas zuckte zusammen, als der stechende Schmerz durch sein Trommelfell schoss und es in seinem Kopf klingen ließ.  
  
   
  
„Warum sind sie so schnell gegangen?" Melèchs Stimme wurde vor Misstrauen tödlich. „Warum haben sie sich so sehr um zwei Leichen gekümmert und sich anscheinend noch nicht einmal darüber Gedanken gemacht, nach der dritten zu suchen?" Er hatte erwartet, dass die nicht vorhandene Leiche mindestens einen weiteren Tag der Suche zur Folge haben würde, aber Ardil und die anderen wollten schnell wegkommen und schienen noch nicht einmal einen weiteren Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden.  
  
   
  
„Antworte mir, warum?!" Der wütende König schüttelte Legolas, bis die Zähne des Elben klapperten und schrie nun ganz schön. Er schlug Legolas noch einmal.  
  
   
  
Legolas fragte sich, wie viel hier auf dem Spiel stehen musste, dass der König wegen einer so einfachen Sache so wütend wurde und … und verängstigt? Ja, es war Angst, die er in Melèchs Augen sah, aber warum? Was konnte ihm so viel Angst vor dem Scheitern machen?  
  
   
  
„Wirklich, ich sage Euch doch, dass ich es nicht weiß!" Legolas schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Er hatte seine Vermutungen, aber nichts, was er aussprechen konnte. Es gab wirklich keine richtige Antwort, die er dem König geben konnte, aber er fürchtete langsam, dass Melèch keine Antwort wollte, er wollte jemanden, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte.  
  
   
  
Er ließ Legolas los und warf ihn grob nach vorne, sodass er den Elb auf dem kalten Steinboden auf die Knie stolpern ließ.  
  
   
  
„Peitsch ihn aus!", befahl er seiner Wache wütend.  
  
   
  
Legolas ballte seine Hände zusammen, als er zur Wand geschleift wurde, die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken an einen großen Metallring gehakt wurden und ihn hilflos auf seinen Knien hielten. Er hatte nichts getan, was die Schläge verdient hätte, dieses Mal hatte er noch nicht einmal widersprochen. Er wurde einfach bestraft, weil es Melèch gefiel, ihm weh zu tun und es ließ Legolas innerlich kochen.  
  
   
  
Melèch sah mit kalter Wut, die in ihm brannte zu, wie seine Wache den Sklaven auspeitschte. Es mochte nicht die Schuld des Elben gewesen sein, dass die Dinge dieses Mal nicht gut gelaufen waren, aber das spielte für ihn nur eine kleine Rolle. Melèch begann sich sehr zu fürchten, und das machte ihn noch gefährlicher als es seine Wut tat. Wenn die Sache mit König Thranduil nicht klappte, wie sollte er dann seinen Teil der Vereinbarung erfüllen? Und wenn er es nicht konnte … das war einfach keine Möglichkeit.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Melèch stürmte mit einer dunklen Wolke, die ihm folgte, den Korridor hinunter. Elrond bemerkte die Veränderung seiner Erscheinung vom Tag zuvor, als er noch mit solch Selbstsicherheit und Ruhe zu seinen Gästen gesprochen hatte, mit scharfen Augen. Er wusste von der Abreise der Düsterwaldboten und konnte sich ganz gut vorstellen, was die schlechte Laune des Königs hervorgerufen hatte.  
  
   
  
Der rechte Ärmel von Melèchs tief dunkelroter Robe war mit dunkleren Flecken bedeckt, die verstörender Weise wie Blut aussahen und Elrond sorgte sich darüber, woher diese Flecken kamen.  
  
   
  
„Eure Hoheit, seid Ihr verletzt?", fragte er, passte seinen Schritten Melèchs an und zeigte auf die Verfärbungen an seinem Ärmel. Er wusste sehr gut, dass, wenn es Blut war, es nicht das des Königs war.  
  
   
  
Melèch schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er die Flecken das erste Mal bemerken. „Der Elb blutet wie ein aufgespießtes Schwein", sagte er mit angewiderter Zerstreuung.  
  
   
  
Die Linien um Elronds Mund verhärteten sich eisig, aber Melèch war so sehr in seine eigenen Sorgen vertieft, dass er es nicht bemerkte.  
  
   
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Oder wird unser Ausflug verschoben werden?", forschte Elrond nach Informationen.  
  
   
  
„Nein, nein, ich habe heute Abend versprochen und heute Abend wird es auch sein", sagte der König mit etwas, das Verärgerung nicht unähnlich war. „Da wären nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten …" Es schien, als würde er jetzt mit sich selbst sprechen.  
  
   
  
Plötzlich hielt Melèch an und sah Elrond direkt in die Augen. „Sagt mir, Esgal, und lügt nicht, ist das, was Euer Handwerker mir gesagt hat, wirklich war? Sind die Ringe, die Ihr geschmiedet habt, wirklich unzerbrechlich, wenn sie einmal befestigt sind?"  
  
   
  
Elronds Augen verengten sich, als er versuchte, diesen plötzlichen Themawechsel nachzuvollziehen.  
  
   
  
„Wenn er Euch sein Wort gegeben hat, dann hat er die Wahrheit gesprochen, meine Leute haben ihren Ruf nicht umsonst." Er sprach mit einem Stolz, der zu seiner Rolle passte, aber er zeigte ebenso seine Verwirrung. „Warum fragt Ihr?" Es entging ihm nicht, dass ihm das erste Mal eine Absicht für die seltsamen Objekte gezeigt wurde, die ihn so verwirrt hatten.  
  
   
  
Melèch winkte die Frage ab. „Heute Abend, Lord Esgal, heute Abend werden alle Fragen beantwortet. Im Moment habe ich eine dringende Angelegenheit, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert. Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt?"  
  
   
  
Elrond nickte, Melèch eilte fort und ließ den Elben zurück, um sich über die seltsamen Worte des Königs zu wundern.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Dunkelheit, schwer und dick, schien aus dem höhlenartigen Schlund im Felsen zu strömen. Melèch und Unuth betragen betraten die Höhle und ließen ihre schwitzenden Pferde draußen. Unuth kniete und Melèch verbeugte sich.  
  
   
  
Die Stimme, die zu ihnen sprach, war anders als die jedes Mannes oder Tieres. Ihre Gestalt war lag in Schatten verborgen, aber sie schien die beiden Männer zu überragen.  
  
   
  
„Ich werde hungrig, Melèch, du hast mir viel versprochen, und dennoch kommst du mit leeren Händen zu mir."  
  
   
  
„Nur eine Zeit lang." Melèch versteckte seine Unruhe ganz gut. "Bald …"  
  
   
  
„Jedes Mal sagst du mir das!", donnerte die dunkle Stimme. „Und dennoch hast du mir nicht gebracht, was du versprochen hast …"  
  
   
  
Plötzlich schien das Wesen inne zu halten und schnüffelte, als hätte es den Geruch von etwas aufgefangen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es beugte sich und seinen großen, gestachelten Kopf herunter, um an König Melèchs rechtem Ärmel zu schnüffeln. Plötzlich wich die Kreatur mit einem scharfen, wütenden Zischen zurück.  
  
   
  
„Du lügst mich an, Melèch!" Das Wesen schien an Größe zuzunehmen, als es sich wütend aufbäumte. „Du versuchst, mich zu betrügen und hinzuhalten, wenn du schon besitzt, was ich begehre!"  
  
   
  
Melèch wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich – ich weiß nicht, von was Ihr sprecht, das schwöre ich! Ich lüge nicht! Ich versuche, ein Treffen auszumachen, ich versuchte …"  
  
   
  
„An deinem Körper trägst du das Blut des königlichen Hauses von Düsterwald und es ist frisch! Versuch es nicht vor mir zu verstecken!" Die Höhle bebte vor der Wut des Wesens.  
  
   
  
Melèch sah geschockt auf seinen Ärmel und dann verengten sich seine Augen, als ihn Erkenntnis überkam.  
  
   
  
„Es seid nicht Ihr, sondern ich, der betrogen wurde, Dor-Gor", sagte Melèch mit wachsender Wut. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich besaß, aber es spielt keine Rolle mehr, ich weiß es jetzt und Ihr mögt erfreut sein zu wissen, dass ich zumindest ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie habe, an dem Ihr Euren Appetit anregen könnt, mein Lord, mit mehr, das noch folgen wird." Melèchs Grinsen war hart und bösartig.  
  
   
  
Dor-Gor knurrte leise, akzeptierte aber Melèchs Worte. „Na schön, bring ihn zu mir, damit ich mit dem Verfahren beginnen kann."  
  
   
  
Melèch nickte und sagte dann ein wenig zögernd: „Dor-Gor, hört, die Männer von denen ich Euch erzählt habe, ich werde sie diesen Abend herbringen, um Euch zu sehen, ich muss sicher sein …"  
  
   
  
„Bring mir den Elben und ich werde auf deine kleinen Marionetten ordentlich Eindruck machen.", versicherte Dor-Gor und ein gieriges Feuer leuchtete in seinen Augen auf.  
  
   
  
  


	6. Tödliche Wahrheit

**_Tödliche Wahrheit_**

****

Die Dunkelheit brach langsam herein, als Melèch seine Gäste und eine kleine Truppe seine Wachen auf dem Hof versammelte um sich für ihren geheimnisvollen Ausflug vorzubereiten. Elnon war verärgert und wollte wissen, wohin sie gehen würden, aber Melèch weigerte sich, es zu sagen.

Elrond fühlte eine wachsende Besorgnis sich in seinem Herzen regte, wusste aber noch nicht, was die Warnung bedeutete. Er war überrascht als er sah, dass Legolas herausgebracht worden war und anscheinend mit ihnen kommen würde. Die Augen des jüngeren Elben waren vor Schmerzen verschleiert und Elrond bemerkte mit kalter Wut die Art wie Legolas sich stützend an der Wand hielt, als er an einer leinenartigen Kette weiter gezerrt wurde, die an den Eisenring um seinen Hals angeschlossen war.

Die einfache, schwarze, langärmlige Tunika, die der Elfprinz trug, versteckte, was auch immer ihm früher an diesem Tag angetan worden war, aber an der Art wie Legolas stolperte, als er ging, wusste Elrond, dass das, was die Kleidung versteckte, ernst war. Der Elbenlord ballte seine Hände an seiner Seite zu Fäusten zusammen und musste seinen eigenen Abscheu und seinen Zorn unterdrücken, als er sich an die frühere, herzlose Bemerkung Melèchs über Legolas erinnerte.

Legolas gab keinen Ton von sich, als die Wachen ihn an seinen wunden Schultern packten und ihn in der Mitte des Hofes anhielten, aber der Schmerz war auf seinem ungewöhnlich blassen Gesicht deutlich zu sehen. Er hatte so starke Schmerzen, dass er sich krank fühlte und leicht auf seinen Füßen schwankte, als die lange leinenartige Kette, die mit seinem Hals verbunden war, an Kapitän Dagreds Sattel befestigt wurde.

Er war, seitdem er Melèchs Sklave geworden war, oft geschlagen worden, aber nie so sehr wie an diesem Morgen. Melèch war entschlossen gewesen, die Elben zum Schreien zu bringen und hatte sich geweigert, seine Männer zurück zu rufen, bis Legolas nicht verhindern konnte, dass Schmerzenslaute aus ihm herausgepresst wurden.

Blutverlust und seine schweren Verletzungen machten den Elben schwindelig und Legolas fühlte, wie sein Herz sank, als alle ihre Pferde bestiegen und ihm klar wurde, dass von ihm erwartet wurde, mit den Pferden Schritt zu halten. Normalerweise wäre das für einen Elben kein Problem, aber in seinem augenblicklichen Zustand brachte der Gedanke Legolas wegen seiner Erschöpfung und Schmerzen fast zum Weinen. Sein schmerzender, verletzter Körper war schon nahe dran aufzugeben und er war gefährlich nahe dran sich zu wünschen, dass er es tun würde.

Elrond merkte nicht, dass Legolas dazu gezwungen war, hinter den Pferden herzulaufen, bis die Gruppe sich in Bewegung setzte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als beobachtete, wie der junge Elb sich zusammenriss und hinter Dagreds Pferd herlief. Das Gesicht des Prinzen war unbeteiligt, als er sich selbst dazu zwang, mit den trabenden Pferden mitzuhalten und gegen die Ketten an seinen Fußgelenken zu kämpfen, die seine normalerweise langen Schritte kürzten. Trotz allem anmutig, brauchte es einen anderen Elben um Legolas' Fassade der Kraft zu durchschauen und zu wissen, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Nach der ersten Meile oder so begann Legolas zu stolpern als er rannte, er fühlte sich erschöpfter als es ein Elb sollte. Die Kette an seinem Halsring zog ihn weiter vorwärts, als seine Füße versuchten, mitzukommen. Ihm war unglaublich schwindelig und er fühlte sich schwach. Unter seiner Kleidung bluteten seine Wunden immer noch. Er hielt die führende Kette in seinen Händen und versuchte, die Ränder des Eisenringes daran zu hindern, in seinen Hals zu schneiden, als er darum kämpfte, mitzukommen und nicht zu schwanken, als er lief.

Elrond führte sein Pferd hinüber bis er neben König Melèch ritt. Zu viel zu sagen, war riskant, aber Elrond konnte ebenso wenig ruhig bleiben und den jungen Elben leiden sehen. Elrond blickte zurück auf Legolas und ließ seine Gesichtszüge teilnahmslos. „Euer Sklave hat ein paar Schwierigkeiten, mein Lord", bemerkte er so unbeteiligt wie er konnte. „Ich fürchte, dass er uns verlangsamen wird. Wäre es nicht besser, ihn hinter einem der anderen reiten zu lassen und uns schneller zu unseren Angelegenheiten zuzuwenden?"

Melèch blickte dorthin zurück wo Legolas immer noch versuchte, mitzukommen. Er schien den Gedanken für einen Moment in Betracht zu ziehen, bis er seinen Kopf verneinend schüttelte.

„Er wird mithalten oder dafür bezahlen, wir werden nicht aufgehalten werden.", sagte der König kalt. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Legolas für eine ganze Menge zu bezahlen. Er hatte seine wahre Identität vor Melèch geheim gehalten und dem König viel Kummer bereitet. Trotzdem war Melèch sicher, dass, was Dor-Gor im Sinn hatte, den Elben für seinen Betrug mehr als bezahlen lassen würde.

Mit nicht mehr, das er sagen konnte, ließ Elrond sein Pferd ein wenig zurückfallen, wo er ein heimliches Auge auf Legolas werfen konnte.

Legolas zwang sich so weit zu gehen wie er konnte, aber es war nicht weit genug. Zwei Meilen später fiel er auf seine Knie und wurde von der Kette ein paar Meter vorwärts gezogen. Er stolperte auf seine Füße, nur um ein paar Schritte später wieder zu fallen. Er versuchte, den dicken Verschluss zu öffnen, der die Kette an seinem Halsring befestigte, aber es war dafür gefertigt worden, nur von jemandem geöffnet zu werden, der von aus der anderen Richtung daran arbeitete. Er war nicht dazu bestimmt, von demjenigen geöffnet zu werden, der ihn trug. Legolas konnte seine Füße nicht schnell genug so weit bringen, dass er sich wieder stellen konnte um mit dem Pferd mitzuhalten und der Elbenprinz hielt sich an der Kette fest um zu verhindern, an seinem Hals weitergezerrt zu werden, als er ein paar Meter weit unsanft über den Boden gezogen wurde.

Dagred hielt sein Pferd an und sprang ab.

Legolas kniete im Staub, er wusste, was kommen würde, war aber nicht dazu fähig, seinen erschöpften Körper weiter zu zwingen. Seine Atemzüge waren schnell und unregelmäßig, als er sich leicht zusammenkrümmte und sich instinktiv anspannte, als Dagred näher kam.

Er stöhnte leise durch seine Zähe, als Dagreds Reitpeitsche auf seinen schon verletzten Schultern landete. Sein Körper zitterte, seine Kraft war verbraucht. Er wünschte, dass er sterben und diesen Ort der Leiden ein für alle Mal verlassen würde. Für einen Unsterblichen war ein solcher Wunsch wirklich eine ernste Angelegenheit.

„Steh auf, Sklave! Beweg dich!", befahl Dagred forsch und schlug den Elben noch einmal. Legolas fiel nach vorne auf seine Hände, unfähig, ein leises Wimmern vor Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Aber er konnte nicht aufstehen.

Elrond zuckte jetzt zusammen, als Dagred Legolas schlug. Er wusste, dass der junge Elb nicht die Kraft hatte, weiterzugehen und fühlte, wie Galle in ihm aufstieg, als er die leisen Laute der Leiden des Prinzen hörte.

Der Elbenlord schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und holte tief Luft um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass er die Mission nicht gefährden konnte, wenn er endlich so nahe dran war, zu finden was er suchte, aber sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er nicht dabeistehen und zusehen konnte wie das passierte, wenn er je wieder mit sich selbst leben können wollte.

Elrond sprang von seinem Pferd. Er legte die Strecke mit einigen langen Schritten zurück und löste schnell und ruhig die führende Kette von Legolas' Halsring. Dagred praktisch aus dem Weg stoßend legte der Elbenlord seinen Arm unter Legolas' Achseln und zog den jüngeren Elben schnell auf seine Füße. Elrond ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Pferd, während er seinen Gefährten unterstützte, hob Legolas mit überraschender Anmut auf sein Pferd und setzte den Prinzen vor sich.

Dagred und die anderen waren so überrascht, dass sie für einen Moment nicht reagierten.

Einen kalten und, so hoffte er, teilnahmslosen Blick Melèch zuwendend, der ihn angespannt anstarrte, bemühte Elrond sich um so viel Leichtfertigkeit wie er konnte. „Bei den Sternen, Melèch, wenn wir darauf warten, dass das weitergeht, werden wir _nie irgendwohin_ kommen."

König Elnon kam ihm unerwartet zur Hilfe, die Ungeduld des hochmütigen Monarchen wurde zu groß, als hätte sie einen eigenen Willen. „Er hat Recht, wisst Ihr, können wir das nicht einfach hinter uns bringen? Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens hier verbringen."

Melèch beugte sich den Wünschen seiner Gäste, obwohl er es nicht mochte, wenn ihm gesagt wurde, was er mit seinen Dingen tun sollte. Er warf einen letzten, harten Blick auf Elrond, bevor er sein Pferd anspornte und seinen Männern befahl, weiter zu reiten.

Legolas lehnte sich schwach nach vorne gegen die schützende Umarmung Elronds als sie ritten, obwohl der junge Prinz offensichtlich versuchte, stark zu sein und sich vor dem Elbenlord nicht zu blamieren. Jetzt, da er so nah war, konnte Elrond sehen, dass die Rückseite von Legolas' Tunika mit Blut befleckt war, das die dunkle Farbe des Stoffes vor zufälligen Blicken versteckte.

„Ihr hättet das nicht tun sollen, mein Lord", wisperte Legolas zwischen seinen immer noch mühsamen Atemzügen. Er fürchtete, dass Elrond sich wegen der Freundlichkeit, die er ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte, in große Gefahr gebracht haben könnte.

Elrond war still, Legolas schloss seine Augen und suchte Kraft, die er nicht finden zu können schien. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er leise, unglücklich.

„Ihr braucht Euch für nichts zu entschuldigen." Elronds Stimme war leise und ernst, trotzdem aber auch überraschend sanft. „Still jetzt und spart Eure Kraft, ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir bald beide all die Kraft brauchen werden, die wir besitzen." Der Schatten und die Warnung in seinem Herzen und Verstand wurden größer, je näher sie wohin auch immer kamen wo Melèch sie hinbrachte.

***

Die Gesellschaft hielt letztendlich vor einer großen Höhle. Der Eingang der Höhle öffnete sich gähnend in den zerklüfteten Felsen, die ihn umgaben, wie der große Rachen eines riesigen Drachen, die großen Stalaktiten, die von der Decke hingen, sahen für alle wie riesige, drohende Zähne aus.

Die Höhle war dunkel und Schrecken entwich ihr. Beide Elben wussten, dass was immer sich darin befand, Böses ausstrahlte wie verfaulender Kadaver Gestank von sich gab. Sie hatten keine Angst, aber Misstrauen überkam sie beide.

Melèch und Unuth stiegen als erstes ab, langsamer gefolgt vom Rest der Gruppe. Der König von Dorolyn ließ den Großteil seiner Wachen draußen und nahm nur Dagred und einen anderen mit um sich um Legolas zu kümmern, den Dagred von Elrond mit einem vernichtenden Blick wegholte.

Legolas fühlte, wie Dunkelheit aus der Höhle ausströmte als würde ein kalter Strom in seine Brust treffen und er wehrte sich, als er vorwärts in den Eingang gezogen wurde. Er war sich plötzlich sicher, dass dort drinnen der Untergang wartete, in dieser tintenschwarzen Dunkelheit und er hatte keine Eile, ihm zu begegnen. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht. Er wusste nicht, was es war, das er fürchtete, aber eine kalte Finsternis ergriff sein Herz und irgendetwas in ihm schrie, dass er nicht unter diesem im Schatten liegenden Bogen durchschreiten sollte.

Dagred trat den Elben an die Hinterseite seiner Knie, aber anstatt ihn vorwärts zu bringen, ließ das den geschwächten Gefangenen wieder zu Boden fallen. Dieses Mal war es Melèch, der sich bückte und Legolas Halsring schnappte.

„Kommt jetzt, _Eure Hoheit_", spottete Melèch, als er den Elben grob zurück auf seine Füße zog. „Es gibt da jemanden, der Euch treffen möchte und es ist für einen Prinzen nicht höflich, andere warten zu lassen."

Zu ihrer Rechten erstarrte Elrond fast unmerklich bei den Worten.

Falls es überhaupt möglich war, wurde Legolas' Gesicht noch blasser. Melèch wusste es. Irgendwie wusste Melèch, wer er wirklich war. Ein schwacher Entsetzensschauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er grob durch den Eingang unter den tropfenden, zahnartigen Vorsprüngen, die über ihnen hingen, gezogen wurde.

Elrond, Unuth und Elnon folgten, obwohl Unuth den Weg ganz gut zu kennen schien und Elronds Vermutungen, dass der Sklavenhändler bereits wusste, was vor sich ging, erreichten ihren Höhepunkt.

Elnon beschwerte sich über die feuchte Dunkelheit der Höhle, aber seine Beschwerden waren zögernd, als die bedrückende Atmosphäre des Ortes selbst ihn zu beeinflussen schien.

Nur König Melèchs Jagdfalken schien völlig unbesorgt zu sein, er schwebte nach unten, um ihnen nach innen zu folgen und ließ sich auf einem der Felsvorsprünge nichtin zu weit innen nieder.

Für seinen Teil fühlte sich Elrond, als bekäme er eine heftige Gänsehaut.

„Das ist ein böser Ort." Legolas' Worte, seltsam ruhig und seine Situation distanziert betrachtend, sprachen aus, was Elrond dachte.

Dagred und die andere Wache entzündeten ihre Fackeln und das Licht des Feuers tanzte auf den Höhlenwänden und warf eine unheimliche Beleuchtung auf die säuleartigen Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten, die wie große Fledermäuse von der Decke über ihnen hingen und von unten wie Zähne abstanden.

Um sie herum standen unter den kleineren Stalagmiten große Säulen aus zerklüftetem Stein, die sich bis in die unglaublich riesige Höhle erstreckten, weiter als das Auge sehen konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sie weder natürlich, noch gutartig zu sein, aber man wusste kaum, warum. Ungefähr zweihundert Meter drinnen nahm das natürliche Aussehen der Höhle ab und es schien als wären Mienenarbeiter an der Arbeit gewesen, weil man die Spuren von Hacke und Spaten, die an den Wänden gearbeitet hatten, sehen konnte. Während die natürlichen Stalaktiten abnahmen, gingen die großen säulenartigen Gebilde weiter, es sah aus, als wären sie nicht grundlos aus dem festen Stein gemeißelt worden.

Melèch wandte sich an seine Gäste, sein Blick richtete sich auf Elnon und Elrond. „Nun ist die Zeit dazu gekommen, Fragen zu beantworten", sagte er mit einem dunklen Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Was ich anbiete ist ein Abkommen, das uns allen von Nutzen sein wird. Was würdet ihr sagen, Elnon, wenn ich eine Armee hätte, die die Aufstände in Eurem Land ein für allemal beenden könnte, und alles, was es Euch kosten würde, wäre der Preis, sie auszustatten? Esgal hat uns bereits gesagt, dass seine Leute gegen den richtigen Betrag uns mit allem ausstatten können, was wir brauchen", sagte Melèch.

Elnon sah leicht skeptisch aus. „Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich sagen, dass es mir das wert wäre, _wenn_ es möglich wäre." Elnon betonte das Wort. „Aber Dorolyn hat keine solche Armee und ich sehe keine in diesem dunklen Loch."

Melèch lächelte fast unmerklich. „Nur deshalb, weil Ihr nicht richtig hinseht."

Plötzlich erhob sich eine große Gestalt aus den Schatten am Ende der Höhle, fast, als wäre eine der riesigen Säulen zum Leben erwacht und ließ jeden in der Gruppe, außer Melèch, Unuth, und die den beiden Elben aufzufahren und einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

Dor-Gor erhob sich zu seiner ganzen Größe von 10 Fuß und Legolas' Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick. Die Kreatur war anders als alles, was er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. In manchen Hinsichten wie ein Mann proportioniert, hätte die Kreatur für eine Art Troll gehalten werden können, abgesehen davon, dass sein Gesicht weit gerissener war und, dass es nicht vor dem Tageslicht, das vom Eingang der Höhle hereinkam, zurückschreckte. Groß und kompakt wie es war sah es aus, als wäre es aus lebendem Stein gehauen worden und gerade in diesem Moment zum Leben erwacht. Seine raue, granitartige Haut faltete und kräuselte sich in einer völlig unnatürlichen Art und Weise, als es sich bewegte.

_„Willkommen, mächtige Herren der sterblichen Welt"_, begrüßte Dor-Gor sie mit einem einschmeichelnden Grinsen, das auf seinem beängstigenden Gesicht irgendwie falsch wirkte.

Elnon versteckte sich ungeniert hinter Kapitän Dagred und der anderen Wache und starrte angstvoll zu dem monströsen Wesen vor ihnen auf. Er war die Art Mann, die sich wohl und stark fühlten, wenn es darum ging, die Exekution von dutzenden von hilflosen Dörflern anzuordnen, die beschuldigt wurden, Aufstände aufzurühren, aber ein ausgesprochener Feigling, wenn es um irgendetwas ging, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte. „W– was ist das?", fragte er Melèch angstvoll.

Elronds Augen verengten sich stark. Der Elb wusste bereits die Antwort darauf, obwohl er angenommen hatte, dass es völlig unmöglich war.

„Dor-Gor ist von einer alten Rasse, die es schon gegeben hat, als die Welt jung war", antwortete Melèch ruhig. „Seine Leute sind so etwas wie lebende Steine, stark und unzerbrechlich. Seht Euch um, meine Freunde, _das_ ist unsere Armee." Der König schwang seine Arme um die Innenseite der Höhle. Plötzlich machte die bedrückende Anwesenheit der großen, seltsam geformten Steinsäulen Sinn. Sie waren kein Stein, es waren mehr Kreaturen wie Dor-Gor und doch … bewegten sie sich nicht.

„Eure Armee ist nutzlos, Melèch." Elrond schüttelte seinen Kopf und klopfte mit seinen Knöcheln an eine der Säulen. „Sie sind so tot wie Stein."

_„Oh nein, nicht tot, nur in einem sehr tiefen Schlaf …"_ Dor-Gor lachte. _„Seht, vor vielen Jahrhunderten hatten wir ein paar … Unstimmigkeiten … mit den Einheimischen. Der König des Düsterwaldes und seine Leute banden uns rücksichtslos an diesen verzauberten Schlaf und schlossen uns in dieser Höhle ein, in festem Granit eingefasst. Aber sie irrten sich in ihren Plänen und mein Schlaf war nicht so tief wie der der anderen."_ Wilder Hass flammte in seinen Augen auf und sein Blick richtete sich auf Legolas. Der junge Elb bewegte sich leicht, unruhig. Er bekam das starke Gefühl, dass Dor-Gor ebenso genau wusste, wer und was er war.

Elrond wusste genau von den Ereignissen, die Dor-Gor erwähnte und kannte die Details, die die Kreatur weggelassen hatte. Vor einer sehr langen Zeit, als König Thranduil noch ein junger Elb war und Elronds eigener Vater und seine Mutter immer noch die Ebenen Mittelerdes bewanderten, hatten diese Kreaturen das Land in diesem Gebiet heimgesucht und verwüstet und viel Tod und Zerstörung gebracht. Eines der größten Probleme mit ihnen war, dass sie sich nicht normal vermehrten, aber nach der Art verfuhren, dass sie Stein schlugen und ihm mit dunklen Künsten Leben einhauchten, sodass ihre Anzahl in einer sehr kurzen Zeit dramatisch zunehmen konnte, wenn sie nur genug Stein hatten, mit dem sie arbeiten konnten.

Durch eine Verbindung von Gerissenheit und Kampf hatten die Elben dem letztendlich ein für alle Mal ein Ende gesetzt und Legolas' Vater und Großvater hatten sie in ihrem Steingrab eingeschlossen, wo sie für immer bleiben sollten … aber anscheinend war irgendetwas schief gegangen.

„Ich erweckte Dor-Gor zufällig, aber das Schicksal hat auf diese Chance herabgelächelt und uns mit einer ungleichen Möglichkeit ausgestattet." Melèch nahm die Erklärung wieder auf. „Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass Eure Aufständler bei dem Schrecken fliehen würden, wenn sie einer solchen Armee gegenüberstehen würden, Elnon?"

Elnon nickte langsam, als seine Gier seine Angst überkam. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht. „Alles gegen eine Gage an Euch, nehme ich an?"

Melèch winkte die Frage mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Sicherlich habe ich Kosten einzuziehen … Unuths Sklaven sind nicht billig, und es waren alle, die er beschaffen konnte, nötig, um diese Höhle zu säubern. Es scheint, dass die Luft hier unten nach einiger Zeit ungesund wird und eine enttäuschende Anzahl von ihnen starb ständig." Die Worte waren harsch und gleichgültig. „Aber von Euch, Elnon, werde ich nichts für mich selbst nehmen, nur den Preis für Lord Esgals Bewaffnungen werde ich von Euch verlangen um meine neue Armee zu unterstützen."

„Aber was hat Dor… was auch immer sein Name ist, davon?", hakte Elnon nach. Der König war offensichtlich der Meinung, dass niemand irgendetwas für nichts tat, und er hatte Recht.

„Zum einen Schutz." Melèch war offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit seinem eigenen Plan. „Seht, die Haut dieses Geschöpfes ist so stark, dass nichts sie durchdringen kann. Sie haben nur einen schwachen Punkt, direkt zwischen ihren Schlüsselbeinen. Und _das_, Lord Esgal, ist der Punkt, an dem Euer Puzzelteil ins Spiel kommt."

Plötzlich verstand Elrond. Natürlich, die Ringe, die er Melèch mitgebracht hatte, würde perfekt um Dor-Gors Hals passen und die schwache Stelle an der Unterseite des Halses vor jeglichen Verletzungen schützen.

„Zweitens kann Dor-Gor diese Höhle nicht verlassen, bis seine Gefährten erweckt wurden, aber um das zu tun, brauchte er jemanden, der ihm das brachte, was er brauchte, um sie zu beleben", fuhr Melèch fort. „Und das habe ich nun getan."

Auf ein Nicken von Melèch griffen Dagred und die andere Wache grob Legolas' Arme und zerrten ihn nach vorne. Legolas wehrte sich, wurde aber vor der scheußlichen Kreatur auf die Knie gezwungen.

Dor-Gor bückte sich und platzierte sein großes, gemeißeltes, hässliches Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von dem des jungen Elben entfernt. Die langen Zähne der Kreatur glitzerten bösartig.

_„Kleiner Elbenprinz, deine Väter legten diesen Fluch auf uns, aber du wirst den Preis dafür bezahlen."_ Er grinste boshaft.

Legolas' Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und er starrte eisig zu dem Ungeheuer auf, sich weigernd, angstvoll zurückzuweichen oder irgendwelche Anzeichen des Entsetzens zu zeigen, das durch seine Adern strömte.

„Gondrauko", spie Legolas den alten elbischen Namen für diese Kreaturen aus. „Von dir euch wird immer noch in unseren Legenden gesprochen und dein euer Vermächtnis ist ein böses. Es macht jetzt Sinn. Das ganze Gestein in den Steinbrüchen, es war nicht zum Bauen, es ist für dich, damit du daraus mehr von deiner entstellten Art formen kannst, wenn du erst deine ganze Kraft zurückerlangt hast." Schreckliche Erkenntnis überkam ihn.

_„Du weißt es, jetzt nimm dieses Wissen mit ins Grab. Der Rest deiner erbärmlichen Art wird dir bald genug folgen, weil wir unaufhaltbar sind! Und dieses Mal werden wir uns ein für alle Mal um euch Elben kümmern"_, drohte Dor-Gor.

Legolas schreckte nicht vor ihm zurück. „Du bist einmal besiegt worden, du wirst wieder besiegt werden."

Dor-Gor lachte nur. _„Ich denke nicht, Kleiner. Und selbst wenn, wirst du nicht da sein, um es zu sehen. Bereitet ihn vor."_ Der letzte Kommentar war an Dagred und seinen Gefährten gerichtet. Dagred schlang seine Hand in die Haare des Elben und zog Legolas' Kopf nach vorne, während sein Gefährte die Schultern des jungen Prinzen hielten und sie so den Hals des Elben entblößten.

Dor-Gor hob ein scharfes, zerklüftetes Stück Stein, das einem verzerrten Dolch ähnelte und legte es mit der Spitze nach unten gegen die Unterseite von Legolas' Kopf.


	7. Eine Gefahr nach der anderen

**_Eine Gefahr nach der anderen_**

****

_„Das Blut deines Hauses besiegelte unseren Schlaf und das Blut deines Hauses wird uns wieder erwecken"_, verkündete Dor-Gor, der Griff seiner großen Hand festigte sich um die messerartige Scherbe. Die Höhle schien vor atemloser Erwartung zu zittern und ein kleiner Blutstropfen rann den Hals des jungen Elben hinunter, als der scharfe Stein in sein Fleisch schnitt. In dem Augenblick, in dem er erschien, grollte der Stein unter ihren Füßen beunruhigend.

Legolas war zu kraftlos um gegen die Arme anzukämpfen, die ihn hielten. Eis bildete sich in seinem Blut und zirkulierte mit jedem seiner schnellen Herzschläge. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, das Unausweichliche zu akzeptieren.

Plötzlich stieß ein blitzendes Schwert die Steinklinge zur Seite. Dagred und der andere Mann wurden ahnungslos erwischt und stolperten überrascht zurück.

Elrond stand schützend zwischen Dor-Gor und dem jungen Elbenprinz. Sein Turban war zurückgeworfen und er stand groß und furchtlos, seine wahre Identität nicht länger versteckend. Er hatte genug gehört. Er wusste nun, welchen Schrecken Melèch pflegte, um ihn auf die Welt loszulassen, seine Verkleidung war nicht mehr nötig und er hatte nicht vor, Legolas sterben zu lassen, noch, sein Blut dazu benutzt werden zu lassen, das schlafende Verhängnis um sie herum zu erwecken.

„Bleib zurück, Kreatur der alten Welt!", warnte Elrond finster, hielt sein Schwert fest und starrte das Biest an. „Du sollst ihn nicht haben."

Dor-Gor schrie vor Wut. Die Höhle erbebte. Der Prozess hatte bereits begonnen, er musste beendet werden, sonst würden er und all die, die wie er waren und hier schliefen zum Staub zurückkehren, von den sie kamen und sich nie wieder rühren.

Seine schwere Faust raste nach unten, dem Elbenlord entgegen, aber Elrond sprang leichtfüßig zur Seite und wich dem tödlichen Schlag aus.

Legolas stolperte auf seine Füße und Elrond zog den jüngeren, verwundeten Elben hinter sich. Sie wichen vorsichtig vor Dor-Gor zurück und die zwei Wachen, die sich von ihrer momentanen Überraschung erholt hatten, kamen nun auf sie zu.

Melèch rief nach seinen anderen Soldaten und fluchte; vollkommen bestürzt von der plötzlichen Panne in einem einst perfekten Plan. Die Tatsache, dass Esgal in Wirklichkeit ein Elb war und ein Spion noch dazu, schockte und verärgerte ihn stark.

Dor-Gor bewegte sich mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit für seine Größe und trat zwischen die beiden Elben und den Eingang der Höhle. Er peitschte wild um sich, wieder und wieder, und zwang Elrond und Legolas dazu, weiter zurückzuweichen, weiter in die Höhle hinein.

Dor-Gor fühle die Erde unter sich beben und er wusste, dass ihm die Zeit davonlief. Er wollte die beiden Elben tot, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, sie zu verfolgen. Legolas' Blut hatte den Prozess begonnen. Jedes Blut würde ihn beenden.

Sich plötzlich umdrehend, tötete Dor-Gor Kapitän Dagred und den anderen Mann mit einer schnellen Bewegung. Die beiden Wachen fielen tot um bevor sie wussten, was geschah, ihr Blut lief über den steinigen Boden. Unuth, unglücklich genug, in der Nähe zu stehen, war als nächster dran. Diese Kreaturen hatten ihre schmutzigen und blutdurstigen Namen nicht umsonst. Melèch war nicht klar gewesen, mit welchem Feuer er gespielt hatte, weil die Gondrauko völlig skrupellos waren und ohne Schuldgefühle dem Töten verschrieben waren.

„Dor-Gor!", rief Melèch wütend. „Was glaubst du, was du –"

_„Tust?"_ Dor-Gor umrundete den König mit einem bösartigen Blick in den Augen, Blut tropfte von seinen Händen. _„Beenden was ich begonnen habe."_

Legolas konnte die Bewegung in der Höhle um ihn herum spüren und es nahm ihm den Atem. Plötzlich bewegte sich einer der bedrohlichen Steinobelisken zu ihrer Linken und dehnte sich in einem Regen von Stein und Staub aus, wie eine abscheuliche Motte, die aus ihrem Granitkokon herauskam.

Ein weiterer Gondrauko trat heraus, blinzelte und sah sich um. Aber schien er nicht desorientiert wie man nach einem Erwachen nach einem so langen Schlaf hätte erwarten können. Irgendwie schien die Kreatur genau zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Dunkle, gefährliche Augen richteten sich auf die beiden Elben.

Eine weitere Säule explodierte in einem Regen von scharfen, erstickenden Trümmern, und noch eine, und noch eine. Elrond und Legolas blinzelten schnell gegen den Staub in der Luft und husteten, als sie vor der überwältigenden Übermacht zurückwichen. Elrond warf Legolas eines seines langen Messer von seinem Gürtel zu und die beiden Elben standen Rücken an Rücken, zum Kampf bereit.

Dicke Arme, dicker als selbst Steinknüppel, schwangen und zwangen die Elben zu springen und sich zu teilen um zu verhindern, zerschmettert zu werden. Ihre Waffen sprangen nutzlos von den dicken Steinhäuten ihrer Angreifer ab und Staub brachte sie zum Husten.

Legolas führe einen schnellen, genauen Streich und sein Messer grub sich tief in das weiche Fleisch am unteren Teil des Halses eines der angreifenden Gondrauko. Die Kreatur griff sich an den Hals und fiel mit einem lauten Schrei auf die Knie. Sie fiel vorwärts auf ihr Gesicht und zerfiel zu ihren Füßen einfach zu Staub.

Die beiden Elben hatten keine Zeit, sich zu wundern, weil sich drei andere Kreaturen schon auf sie stürzten. Um sie herum erwachte mehr Gondrauko und füllten die Höhle mit dem Lärm ihrer explodierenden Steinkokons. Legolas und Elrond wussten, dass sie kaum eine Chance hatten, es je lebend aus der Höhle heraus zu schaffen, aber sie waren bereit, ihrem Ende mutig entgegen zu treten und sie so gut wie möglich zu schlagen.

Melèch blickte entsetzt auf die erscheinenden Kreaturen. Noch nicht. Das sollte noch nicht passieren! „Dor-Gor! Du hast mir gesagt, dass du das Blut der gesamten königlichen Familie brauchst …"

Dor-Gor grinste herablassend. _„Habe ich vergessen, dir das zu sagen? Königliches Blut beginnt es … jedes Blut kann es beenden. Ich brauche mehr, Melèch. Bring den Rest deiner Männer rein. Ich muss das jetzt zu Ende bringen!"_

Melèchs Lippen kräuselten sich. Er war hintergangen worden. Er war für dieses Erwachen nicht bereit und er fürchtete sehr, dass, wenn er einmal seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte, Dor-Gor sich nicht an ihre Abmachung halten würde. Er war noch nicht bereit dafür … aber er würde es trotzdem schaffen müssen.

„Na schön!", stimmte Melèch zu und rief den Rest der ahnungslosen Männer herein, die noch draußen standen. „Aber zuerst … ein Geschenk, mein Lord! Ich habe ein Exemplar der Waffen, von denen wir sprachen, ein Geschenk für Euch als ein Zeichen unser gemeinsamen Zukunft!" Der König holte schnell den massiven Ring, den Elrond mitgebracht hatte, hervor.

Dor-Gor lachte. _„_Unsere_ Zukunft, schwächlicher, sterblicher König? Ich habe keine Zukunft mit dir, du hast alles getan, wozu du von Nutzen warst. Denkst du wirklich, dass _ich_, mit all der Macht unter meinem Befehl, vorhabe, _dir_ zu dienen? Aber, wenn dein Geschenk mir gefällt und du mir schnell mehr Blut bringst, werde ich darüber nachdenken, dich leben zu lassen."_

Melèch verbeugte sich, sah sehr finster drein, hielt aber an seiner gespielten Ruhe fest. Er gab den Waffenring an Dor-Gor weiter und half ihm, ihn fest um seinen Hals zu schließen. Sobald ers angebracht war, wurde Melèchs falsches Grinsen hart und spottend. „Nimm dich vor Geschenken von denen, die du verrätst, in Acht, Dor-Gor!", zischte er und trat schnell zurück.

Dor-Gors Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. _„NEIN!"_, donnerte er in wildem Zorn und zerrte an dem Ring um seinen Hals. _„NEIN!!!!"_

„Was ist los?", höhnte Melèch. „Mögt Ihr die besondere Beifügung, die ich in Euren Ring habe einarbeiten lassen, nicht? Staub von den Hügeln von Edil, der Staub von dem du und deine Leute kamen. So lange du diesen Ring trägst, bist du dem Befehl dessen unterstellt, der ihn dir angelegtgezogen hat, _meinem_ Befehl! Du wirst mir gehorchen, ob du es willst oder nicht! Versuch erst gar nicht, ihn abzubekommen, mir ist versichert worden, dass er vollkommen unzerbrechlichbar ist."

_„Du hast mich verraten, Melèch!"_, brüllte Dor-Gor, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und starrte auf den Monarchen herab.

„Ein schlechter Zug verdient einen anderen, Dor-Gor", sagte Melèch düster, wissend, dass das Biest ihm persönlich nichts antun konnte, solange es den Ring trug.

Dor-Gor schrie in hysterischer Wut und sofort war die Hölle los. Seine Unterstellten wandten sich Melèchs Männern zu und die beiden Elben fanden sich plötzlich vergessen wieder, als ihre Feinde gegeneinander kämpften. Aber das Chaos hielt nicht lange.

Die erwachenden Gondrauko begannen zu zittern und sich zu winden und plötzlich explodierte einer von ihnen in eine raue, scharfe Staubwolke, gefolgt von einem anderen, und einem weiteren. Die Säulen der unerweckten Kreaturen bebten ebenfalls und begannen, sich aufzulösen, als ihre eigene Magie gegen sie arbeitete. Es war ein Effekt, den niemand erwartet hatte.

Ein gewaltiges Beben schüttelte die Höhle, holten Klumpen von der Decke und ließ Stalaktiten wie tödliche Messer auf den Boden der Höhle fallen. Dor-Gors unbeendetes Erwachen misslang, als die Zeit ablief und die Erde mit ihrer ganzen Kraft erbebte.

Elrond sah sich um, sein Gesicht ernst und von Staub und Schweiß bedeckt. Er konnte spüren, dass dieser Ort dem Tod geweiht war. Sie mussten verschwinden, und zwar schnell. Legolas, der in schmerzvoller Erschöpfung auf ein Knie gefallen war, hatte ziemlich dasselbe Gefühl. Elrond bot dem jüngeren Elben eine Hand an und die beiden bewegten sich gerade auf den Eingang der Höhle zu, als ein großer Teil der Decke direkt über ihnen einstürzte.

Sie warfen sich aus dem Weg und wurden voneinander getrennt, als der scharfe Regen aus tödlichen Trümmern auf den beiden Elben niederkam. Fast im selben Moment fiel der Eingang der Höhle mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen in sich zusammen, sperrte das Licht aus und tauchte jeden in fast vollkommene Dunkelheit.

Die Schwärze war erstickend, als die Höhle zitterte und bebte und auf die schreienden Männer und Gondrauko herabstürzte. Irgendwo in dem Lärm konnte man Melèch irgendetwas Schreckliches schreien und Dor-Gor brüllen hören, als die wütenden Krallen von Melèchs Jagdfalkensklaven Verwirrung in dem Chaos hinzufügten.

Elrond stieß sich auf seine Knie, sein Kopf klingend. Seine langen Finger fanden Blut an seiner Schläfe, wo ihn ein fallender Stein gestreift hatte. „Legolas? Legolas!", rief er den Namen seines Gefährten, aber der jüngere Elb antwortete nicht.

Der Boden unter ihm hob sich leicht und ein lautes, krachendes Geräusch füllte seine Ohren. Der Elbenlord leuchtete schwach in der Dunkelheit und mit seinem eigenen Licht fand er Legolas' bewegungslose Gestalt. Teile der Decke waren auf die Beine und die Brust des Prinzen gefallen. Der ältere Elb versuchte, die Klumpen zu heben, aber Legolas war fest eingeklemmt und er konnte den jungen Prinzen nicht alleine bewegen. Elrond fühlte besorgt nach dem Puls seines Gefährten und wurde damit belohnt herauszufinden, dass Legolas immer noch atmete. Dieselben Felsen, die den Prinzen eingeklemmt hatten, hatten ihn nur deshalb nicht getötet, weil sie auf anderen Felsen gelandet waren, den Elb einsperrend, aber nicht tötend.

„Legolas! Legolas, wach auf!", befahl der Elbenlord und schüttelte den jungen Prinzen sanft aber dringlich.

Legolas stöhnte leise, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, mehr wegen Elronds Befehl als irgendeinem physischen Grund. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte und die Dunkelheit um sie herum war beängstigend. Als er merkte, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, verstärkte sich seine Angst. Starke Platzangst entfachte Panik im Herzen des jungen Elben und er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Felsen, die ihn am Boden hielten. Seine Anstrengungen ließen die Felsen sich noch mehr herabsenken und noch grausamer auf seinen verletzten Körper drücken. Legolas stöhnte in verängstigtem Schmerz, alles in seinem Kopf noch immer unklar und sich drehend.

Elrond legte eine sanfte Hand auf die Stirn des verängstigten Prinzen und Legolas sah die Umrisse der leuchtenden Gestalt des Elbenlords durch verschleierte, schmerzende Augen.

„Hilf mir." Legolas' Lippen formten die Worte ohne einen Ton. Seine belasteten Lungen hatten nicht genug Luft um zu sprechen. Er erstickte.

Er hätte nicht darum bitten müssen. Elrond zog schon ein weiteres Mal an den Felsen. Sie bewegten sich, aber langsam. Zu langsam. Elrond nahm Legolas unter den Achseln und versuchte, ihn heraus zu ziehen. Der Prinz wand sich und versuchte, ihm zu helfen, einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückend. Legolas kam langsam unter dem tödlichen Gewirr hervor.

Die Höhle bebte stark und ein lautes, zerreißendes Geräusch erfüllte die Luft. Die beiden Elben husteten vor unsichtbarem Staub. Das Beben der Erde bewegte die Trümmer und Legolas konnte ein Schrei nicht unterdrücken, als der Druck auf seinen Beinen sich mit dem Fallen der Steine stark heftig verstärkte.

Elrond drückte die Schultern des jungen Elben fest, ermutigend. „Du bist fast frei, Legolas, halte durch." Selbst inmitten all dieser Zerstörung war die Stimme des älteren Elben überraschend ruhig und ermutigend.

Eine weitere starke Erschütterung ergriff den Ort und mehr Trümmer regneten auf sie herab. Elrond fiel auf ein Knie, hielt seine Hände über seinen Kopf und beugte sich über Legolas' Kopf und Schultern, um den jungen Elben mit seinem eigenen Körper vor weiteren Verletzungen zu schützen.

Plötzlich gab es mehr Licht und sie konnten sehen, dass der letzte Einsturz ein Loch in der Decke geöffnet hatte, das Verbindung zur Außenwelt haben musste.

Elrond verstärkte seine Bemühungen, seinen Gefährten zu befreien, aber Legolas schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Geht!", stieß er eindringlich aus. „In wenigen Augenblicken wird es zu spät sein!"

Elrond antwortete nicht, und mit einem weiteren Ziehen bekam er Legolas frei. Den jüngeren Elben halb stützend, erhob sich der Elbenlord. Zusammen suchten sie sich schnell einen Weg zu der zerklüfteten Spalte, die sich kaum drei Fuß über ihren Köpfen geöffnet hatte. Sie konnten die frische Luft nicht sehen, aber sie konnten sie riechen, und sie konnten das Licht sehen, das herab geworfen wurde. Es war ihr einziger Weg nach draußen und ihre einzige Chance. Sie mussten sie nutzen.

„Schaffst du es?", fragte Elrond schnell, über dem Kreischen der sterbenden Höhle um sie herum rufen müssend.

Legolas nickte und entzog sich Elronds stützendem Griff, trotz der Schmerzen, die es ihm bereitete.

Schnell die hinderliche, samtene Überrobe ausziehend, die seine Bewegungen behindern würde, sprang der ältere Elb leichtfüßig nach oben, ergriff den Steinrand und zog sich hoch. Sich selbst in dem engen, sich windenden Spalt Mut machend, fasste Elrond herab und bot Legolas seine Hand zur Hilfe an.

Legolas war schwindelig und er war unsicher auf den Füßen. Alles, was ihm in den letzten paar Stunden widerfahren war, war für seinen Körper zu viel gewesen um damit umgehen zu können, selbst mit der Stärke der Elben, die er besaß. Er nahm Elronds Hand und schaffte es irgendwie, in den Spalt hinaufzuklettern, aber sein Blick war verschwommen und er sah doppelt und sein Kopf pochte gleichzeitig mit seinen zu schnellen Atemzügen.

Schnell krochen die beiden Elben nach oben, halb kletternd und sich halb ihren Weg durch den schmalen, fast vertikalen Schacht kämpfend. Ihnen beiden war schmerzhaft klar, dass sich die Spalte jeden Moment schließen oder zusammenfallen und sie beide tödlich unter sich begraben könnte.

Die Ketten, die Legolas' Arme immer noch miteinander verbanden, behinderten seine ohnehin schon schweren Bewegungen.

Nach einigen unerträglich langen und klaustrophobischen Momenten des verzweifelten Kriechens, fanden die beiden Wesen sich nach oben kletternd, aus der Spalte und in die blendend helle, aber herrliche frische Luft des Herbsttages.

Sie waren immer noch nicht sicher, weil die Erde unter ihren Füßen erzitterte und nicht weit von ihnen entfernt öffnete sich der Boden mit einem grollenden Donnern, als er über der Höhle darunter zusammenstürzte. Elrond packte Legolas' Arm und brachte den schwankenden jüngeren Elben, ihn halb führend, halb ziehend, in Sicherheit.

Sie erreichten keinen Moment zu früh festen Grund, weil der ganze Hügel in einem Durcheinander von Bruchstücken in sich selbst zusammenstürzte und die Gräber derjenigen, die darunter begraben waren, für immer schloss.

Melèch, Elnon, Unuth, Dor-Gor … ihre eigenen gierigen Intrigen und ihre Lust nach Macht hatte sie alle zerstört, so wie Legolas es gesagt hatte. Die, die Böses suchten, fanden es normalerweise, und es wurde ihr Untergang.

Elrond hatte warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück übrig und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er sich leicht gegen den dicken Stamm des Baumes hinter ihm lehnte und nach ihrem knappen Entkommen wieder zu Atem kam.

Legolas lehnte sich auch gegen den Baum, die Welt um ihn herum wankte. Die Welle der Erleichterung und der Verlust des Adrenalins, als er zu verstehen begann, dass sie nun wirklich sicher waren, waren für seinen verletzten Körper fast zu viel um damit fertig zu werden. Seine Knie gaben nach, sich weigernd, ihn noch länger zu tragen.

Elrond drehte sich schnell um, fing den Prinzen und ließ den jüngeren Elben sanft zu Boden gleiten.

Legolas' Augen waren vor Schmerz verschleiert und seine Pupillen weiteten sich viel zu sehr für die Helligkeit der Nachmittagssonne. Blut, Schweiß und Staub hingen in seinem schönen Gesicht und seine Brust hob sich unregelmäßig. Elrond wusste, dass sein junger Freund in einer Menge Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Elrond ließ seine Finger unter Legolas' Eisenhalsband gleiten, um den Puls des jungen Elben besser fühlen zu können, er starrte die hässlichen Ketten finster an, die den verletzten Prinzen immer noch gefesselt hielten. Er wünschte, dass er sie ihm abnehmen könnte, aber die Fesseln waren auf Legolas Armen zusammengeschweißt und es würde ein Metallschmied nötig sein, um sie zu öffnen.

Legolas' Puls war schwach und viel zu schnell. Elronds Finger waren blutig, als er sie zurückzog.

Elrond öffnete schnell die Vorderseite der verschmutzten, zerrissenen Tunika des jüngeren Elben, schob die Ketten zur Seite, fuhr mit seiner Hand leicht über die Brust des Prinzen und suchte nach gebrochenen Rippen oder anderen möglichen Verletzungen, die Legolas von der eingestürzten Höhle, in der sie gefangen gewesen waren, davongetragen haben könnte.

Legolas richtete ängstliche, schmerzerfüllte Augen auf den Elbenlord, als Elrond ihn untersuchte; unfähig, etwas gegen die verängstigte Reaktion seines Körpers zu tun, die von seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit und schmerzvoll frischen Erinnerungen dessen, was andere Hände ihm vor nicht so allzu langer Zeit angetan hatten, ausgelöst wurden.

Elrond hielt plötzlich inne, als er den Blick in den Augen des jungen Elben sah und ihm klar wurde, dass Legolas nicht nur vor Schmerz unter seiner Berührung zitterte. Der junge Elb war verletzt worden. Fürchterlich verletzt. Es würde lange dauern, über die Schmerzen hinwegzukommen, geistig sowie körperlich.

Elrond wich leicht zurück. „Du brauchst mich nicht zu fürchten, Junge", flüsterte er beruhigend in ihrer Muttersprache. „Ich will dir nur helfen. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, du hast mein Wort."

„Ich – ich weiß, I– Ihr werdet nicht …", flüsterte Legolas mit Mühe, und er meinte es auch so. Er wusste, dass der Elbenlord ihm nicht schaden wollte, er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, die Reaktionen seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. Die Welt wurde erst gelb, dann schwarz vor seinen Augen und es schien, als würde er Elronds Stimme von weit weg kommen hören, durch einen langen Tunnel.

„Sei stark, Junge … du bist frei. Gib dich jetzt nicht auf …"

Legolas' Kopf fiel zur Seite, als ihn das Bewusstsein verließ. Elrond versuchte, ihn wieder zu wecken, besann sich dann aber eines besseren. Der ältere Elb nahm den Elbenjungen in seine Arme und zeigte die ungewöhnliche Kraft seines Volkes. Er musste den jungen Prinzen an einen Ort bringen, an dem er für ihn sorgen konnte, und bald, sonst würde es zu spät sein.

  



	8. Abschluss

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

**Vielen, vielen Dank an diejenigen, die in ihren Reviews versichert haben, dass die Übersetzung in Ordnung ist. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich jetzt ganz schön erleichtert. ;-)**

**Ich muss sagen, dass mir es selbst nochmal ganz anders ging, als ich die Story endlich übersetzt hatte und das alles dann nochmal gelesen habe ... ist schon was anderes in der Muttersprache. Obwohl mir einige Teile der Übersetzung schlaflose Nächte bereitet haben.**

**Ja, die anderen Stories werden auf jeden Fall folgen - in kürzeren oder längeren Abständen. *fg***

**Zum Schluss möchte ich Cassia nochmal danken, weil sie meine gelegentlichen Fragen über einige Sachen so geduldig beantwortet hat. War sicher nicht einfach. **

**Danke auch nochmal an euch. Selbst, wenn es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass ihr die Stories lest (was ja auch wahrscheinlich ist), reviewt weiter! Und noch weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**_Abschluss_**

****

Formen und Schatten, Realität und Traum umgaben Legolas, als er irgendwo zwischen dieser und der nächsten Welt trieb. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, als er ruhelos zwischen schrecklichen Alpträumen und Visionen aus Licht umhergewandert war, aber nichts davon hatte Besitzt von ihm ergriffen.

Als er Stimmen um sich herum hörte, wusste er nicht, dass es keinnicht immer noch ein Traum mehr war.

„Vorsichtig jetzt, passt auf."

„Das wird das Herz des Königs brechen …"

„Still, er wacht auf."

Die letzte Stimme hörte sich an wie Elronds, aber Legolas war sich nicht sicher.

Die starken, brennenden Schmerzen seines Körpers kamen nach und nach zurück und sagten dem Elbenprinzen, dass es kein Traum mehr war. Er stöhnte leise und bewegte sich leicht. Er zwang seine Augenlieder dazu, sich zu öffnen und stellte fest, dass er eilig auf einer Bahre getragen wurde. Elrond ging auf einer Seite neben ihm und auf der anderen Ardil.

Über ihm begrüßten ihn sich wiegende, bekannte Baumwipfel und Legolas wurde plötzlich klar, dass er wieder zuhause war und durch die Bäume des Düsterwalds getragen wurde, den Hallen seines Vaters entgegen.

Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber Elrond drückte ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit wieder nach unten. „Bleibt liegen, Legolas, es ist in Ordnung. Ihr seid jetzt zuhause, und das könnt Ihr von Glück sagen. Eine Zeit lang habe ich gedacht, Euch zu verlieren." Die Wahrheit war, wäre Legolas mit irgendjemand anderem als Elrond gewesen, wäre er gestorben. Es waren fast alle Fähigkeiten des Elbenlords erforderlich gewesen, den Jungen im Land der Llebenden zu halten, aber die größte Gefahr war nun vorbei.

Legolas musste wieder eingeschlafen sein, weil das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, das Gefühl war, auf etwas Weiches und Seidiges gelegt zu werden. Er zuckte zusammen, als sein verletzter Rücken es berührte und versuchte, durch den Schleier um ihn herum zu brechen und wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen.

„Legolas!" Die vertraute, erschütterte Stimme ließen die Augen des Prinzen sich öffnen. Er blinzelte und versuchte, wieder klar zu sehen, als sanfte Hände die Seiten seines Gesichts hielten und das Haar aus seiner Stirn strichen.

„Legolas, mein Sohn … was haben sie dir angetan, mein Sohn?" Thranduil strich sanft über das verletzte Gesicht seines Kindes. Er betrachtete die Verletzungen seines Sohnes und die hässlichen Ketten, die immer noch von den schlanken Armen des Prinzen hingen, mit der steigenden Wut eines gebrochenen Herzens.

„Vater …" Legolas versuchte zu sprechen, aber seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Shh, shh, sag nichts." Der Elbenkönig legte sanft seinen Finger auf die geschwollenen Lippen seines Sohnes. „Ruh dich einfach aus, Legolas, ruh dich nur aus. Alles wird gut."

Thranduil nahm Legolas' Hand sanft zwischen seine und Legolas sank ein wenig entspannter zurück in die Kissen.

Bedienste schwirrten inzwischen um sie herum, versorgten den Prinzen und versuchten, es ihm bequemer zu machen.

„Bringt mir einen Schmied her, sofort!", befohl König Thranduil harsch. Er konnte den Anblick seines Kindes in Ketten nicht ertragen.

Als nach dem Schmied geschickt worden war, wandte Thranduil sich an Elrond. Die Kleider des Elbenlords waren mit Staub bedeckt und von Legolas' Blut befleckt und sein Gesicht war erschöpft, weil er viel von seiner eigenen Kraftsich selbst darin gesteckt hatte, den jüngeren Elben am Leben zu halten, aber seine Königlichkeit zeigte sich immer noch in seiner Haltung, trotz seines Zustandes. Natürlich wusste Thranduil schon, wer er war; sie waren sich bereits begegnet.

Obwohl sie einander respektierten, mochten sich die beiden Elbenherren nicht sonderlich, besonders nach dem Ausgang des Letzten Großen Bündnisses von Menschen und Elben, welches Elrond unterstützt hatte, Thranduil und sein Vater aber nicht. Letztendlich war Düsterwald widerwillig beigetreten, aber hatten große Verluste erlitten, Thranduils Vater eingeschlossen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Thranduil den anderen Elbenlord kühl und zurückhaltend begrüßt, aber in dieser Situation verzichtete Thranduil auf Formalitäten.

„Was ist passiert? Was bedeutet das? Was haben sie meinem Jungen angetan?", fragte er, seine Stimme vor heftigen Emotionen erstickt.

„Viel Böses, fürchte ich", sagte Elrond leise und zog Thranduil ein wenig von der Seite von Legolas' Bett, sodass der Prinz sie nicht hören konnte. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte, Eure Hoheit, aber nun ist weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch der richtige Ort." Er blickte bedeutungsvoll zu Legolas' Gestalt, die nur halb bei Bewusstsein war, und der andere König schien zu verstehen. Thranduil presste seine Lippen zu einer festen Linie zusammen und Elrond stellte unwillkürlich fest, dass sich Legolas' Gesten auf den Gesichtszügen seines Vaters widerspiegelten, obwohl, nahm er an, dass es in Wirklichkeit andersrum war und es war Legolas war, der so viele von Thranduils Eigenarten geerbt hatte.

„Die Menschen, die das getan haben, werden dafür einen schrecklichen Preis bezahlen", drohte Thranduil düster und blickte schmerzerfüllt auf seinen verletzten Sohn.

„Das haben sie bereits", sagte Elrond nur. „Ihre eigene Bosheit ist ihr Verhängnis geworden."

Thranduil nickte langsam. Als sein anfänglicher Schock und seine Wut abkühlten, begann er zu bemerken, dass er unhöflich gewesen war. Er seufzte leicht. „Ihr müsst mir vergeben, Lord Elrond, ich fürchte, mein Willkommen an Euch war nicht so wie es hätte sein sollen. Legolas so zu sehen …"

Elrond schüttelte seinen Kopf und zeigte, dass keine Entschuldigung nötig war. „Ich verstehe vollkommen. Ich weiß, wie ich mich fühlen würde, würde eines meiner Kinder so zu mir nach Hause gebracht werden."

„Ihr seid erschöpft, bitte, ruht Euch aus, mein Haus ist Euer Haus. Meine Bediensteten werden Euch alles bringen, was Ihr braucht. Ich danke Euch für alles, was Ihr für meinen Sohn getan habt.", sagte Thranduil aufrichtig.

In dem Moment kam der Eisenschmied an, um Legolas' Ketten zu entfernen und Thranduil kehrte an die Seite seines Sohnes zurück.

***

Legolas' Körper heilte schnell, obwohl man das von seinem Geist vielleicht etwas anderes warnicht sagen konnte. Und obwohl die Alpträume von dem, was er durchgemacht hatte, ihn für eine lange Zeit verfolgen würden, war seine unbeschwerte, fröhliche Seele ungebrochen geblieben und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder unter den Bäumen umherging, die er so liebte und wieder sorglos zu den Sternen sang.

Elrond verweilte zwei Wochen als Gast in Thranduils Hallen während die Situation in Dorolyn geregelt wurde. In Wahrheit blieb er auch, weil er Legolas' vollkommene Genesung sicherstellen wollte, bevor er ging.

Nach dem Tod König Melèchs zerfiel Dorolyn. Der Tod König Elnons hatte den Bürgerkrieg in Ilnnarion strittig werden lassen und ein neuer, gerechter Herrscher war schnell an die Macht gekommen. Der neue Herrscher vereinte die strauchelnden Menschen aus Dorolyn unter einem neuen Namen und es war der Beginn einiger guter Zeiten, die diese beiden Königreiche in vielen Jahren hatten.

An einem frischen, sonnigen Tag im Spätherbst verabschiedete sich Elrond vom Düsterwald und reiste auf der Alten Waldstraße den Nebelbergen und Rivendell dahinter entgegen. Legolas und eine kleine Gesellschaft von Düsterwaldelben ritten mit ihm zum Rande des Waldes, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Elrond sah aus den Augenwinkeln Legolas an, als sie Seite an Seite ritten. Legolas hatte sich umgedreht, um mit seinem Freund Raniean, der auf seiner anderen Seite ritt, herumzualbern und die beiden jungen Elben lachten unbeschwert, ihre klaren, fröhlichen Stimmen hallten klangvoll durch die Äste der Bäume.

Der Elbenlord mochte es, den jungen Elbenprinzen lachen und wieder mit der Welt im Reinen sehen zu können. Es erforderte große innerliche Kraft, ohne bleibende Schäden Torturen dieser Art zu bestehen. Und obwohl Legolas keine sichtbaren Narben, geistig oder körperlich, von den Leiden davontrug, war seine Meinung über Menschen für einige Zeit deutlich verringert. Erst ein besonderer Mann, viele Jahrhunderte später, würde seine Meinung in diesem Falle völlig ändern.

„Ich habe gehört, dass die letzten Sklaven in Dorolyn endlich befreit wurden. Die Steinbrüche sind jetzt leer", äußerte Elrond nach ein paar Momenten gesprächig.

Legolas nickte, seine Augen wurden für einen Augenblick ernst, aber sein Lächeln verblasste nicht. „Ja, und ich bin froh darüber. Diese Menschen tun mir leid, sie kannte nichts anderes im Leben als harte Arbeit, es wird für sie schwer sein, sich an die Veränderung zu gewöhnen, obwohl es eine gute Veränderung für sie sein wird. Sie hatten vorher keine Hoffnung; das konnte ich sehen, jetzt haben sie welche. Und manchmal ist das alles, was man braucht, solange man dem treu ist." Legolas warf Elrond ein wissendes, irgendwie verschmitztes Grinsen zu. „Oder so hat mir das mal jemand Weises gesagt."

Elrond grinste nur.

Als sie den Rande des Düsterwalds erreichten, hielten Legolas und die Elben seiner Gruppe an und verließen Elrond und die Elben aus Rivendell, die vor einigen Wochen zu ihm gestoßen waren, damit sie ihre Reise nach Hause alleine fortsetzen konnten.

„Lebt wohl, Lord Elrond, Ihr und Eure Erben werdetn immer in diesen Wäldern Willkommen sein", verabschiedete sich Legolas von dem älteren Elben.

„Namàrië, Legolas", erwiderte Elrond seine Worte. „Möge Eärendil immer auf Eurem Weg scheinen."

Sobald die Elben aus Rivendell auf ihrem Weg waren, wandten sich Legolas und seine Freunde wieder den Wäldern zu. Als sie das taten, stolperte das Pferd des Prinzen leicht über eine versteckte Bodenerhebung. Das Tier scheute leicht zur Seite und ließ Legolas schnell seine Balance wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen. Es war eine kleine Sache, so unbedeutend, dass es normalerweise unbemerkt geblieben wäre, aber die Freunde des Prinzen waren während seiner Genesung ein wenig übertrieben fürsorglich für ihn geworden.

„Legolas, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Trelan, der Freund des Prinzen, besorgt.

Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er nur _nieste_, fragten sie ihn, ob er in Ordnung war. Er wollte die ganze Sache einfach hinter sich lassen und er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn wie Glas behandelten.

„Mir geht's gut, ich werde schon nicht zerbrechen", sagte er ein wenig gereizt.

„Ich weiß nicht … für mich sieht's so aus als könntest du jeden Moment umfallen", sagte Raniean mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen.

„Oh, wirklich?" Legolas zog ungläubig eine anmutige Augenbraue hoch. "Na dann …" Er blickte mit einem verschmitzten Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. „Werdet ihr ja keine Probleme damit haben, vor mir zurückzukommen!", sagte er plötzlich und spornte sein Pferd zu einem schnellen Galopp an, zu einem Rennen einladend.

Trelan stieß in gespieltem Entsetzen wegen des ungerechten Vorteils des Frühstarts einen Ruf aus, als er sein eigenes Pferd anspornte, aber Raniean hatte den Blick in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen und war bereit gewesen. Er trieb sein Pferd an, bis es auf Höhe von Legolas' Pferd war und die Freunde wetteiferten um den ersten Platz.

Legolas lachte bei dem Spaß, den sie hatten. „Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Raniean, ich bin der Prinz! Ich glaube, es gibt ein Gesetz dagegen oder sowas …"

„Hm … schön, erinnere mich daran, deinen Vater danach zu fragen, nachdem ich dich weit zurückgelassen habe!", rief sein Freund fröhlich zurück.

Als Elronds Gesellschaft fort ritt, hörten sie das unbeschwerte Lachen der jungen Elben, die hinter ihnen auf ihrem Rückweg waren. Der Lord Rivendells schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln seinen Kopf. Jünglinge …

THE END


End file.
